Officer Hottie
by Ieeerr
Summary: AU. What happens when the most gorgeous Officer ever pulls you over? Read and find out! :D
1. One

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" Kendall said when he saw the blue police lights and a sign that said 'STOP POLICE' in his car mirror. "No, no, noooooooooo." He whined. It was after midnight and he had hoped to be home soon to release himself from the pressure the was feeling down below. Damn, hormones.

Kendall stopped his car on the side of the road, with the police car stopping behind him. He sighed as he rolled his window down after the police officer had knocked on it a few times.

"Do you know why I pulled you over, sir?" The officer asked.

"To cockblock me?" Kendall murmured without looking at the officer.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, 'to co—'" Kendall looked up to see the officer and cut himself off. "Holy fuck, and what is your name? Officer Hottie?"

The officer stepped aside while he said, "Step out of your car, please."

Kendall opened the door, stepped out and closed the door behind him.

"What is wrong, Officer Hottie?"

"I would appreciate it if you'd call me Officer Henderson."

"Of course, Officer Hottie."

"This is your last warning."

"I won't do it again, Officer Hottie." Kendall smirked.

Without saying anything Officer Henderson had Kendall's chest pushed against his car, with his hands behind his back. Kendall struggled a little bit, smirk still on his face, as the officer was handcuffing his hands together.

"You'll be spending the night in a cell, sir." Officer Henderson said, as his body was pressed against Kendall's, trying to hold Kendall in place.

"Is that what I think it is that is poking my ass, Officer Hottie?" Kendall said huskily while he wiggled his ass against the officer's obvious erection.

"Stop it!" The officer said strictly while his cheeks turned a nice shade of red. His hands holding Kendall's hips in place.

"Do you honestly want me to stop, Officer Hottie?" Kendall asked with a crooked smile as he managed to turned around. He was now facing the officer while the officer's hands were still on his hips. They were standing so close that they could feel each other's breath on their faces, and their erection slightly brushed together.

They looked each other deeply in the eyes, Kendall was smirking and the officer looked lost.

Kendall was about to repeat the question but he was cut off when he officer leaned forward and pressed his lips against Kendall's. After a few seconds Kendall ran his tongue along the officer's bottom lip and smiled into the kiss when he felt the officer open his mouth. Kendall pushed his tongue forward and against the officer's. Their tongues danced around each other for as long as they could hold their breath. When they pulled away they looked each other deeply in the eyes, both panting heavily.

Kendall teasingly ran his tongue along his upper lip before biting down on the left side of his bottom lip.

"You fucking tease." The officer whispered, moving his hips against Kendall's.

"Fuck me." Kendall groaned.

The officer grabbed Kendall and pulled him towards the police car. The officer opened the door, got in first and lied down on the backseat on his back. Kendall crawled on top of him, his hands still cuffed together behind his back. Neither of them bothered to close the door, but it didn't matter, because they were basically in the middle of nowhere.

Kendall lied down on top of the officer as carefully as he could, but since his hands were cuffed together behind his back, it wasn't all that gently.

Kendall moved his lips towards the officer's and captured them in a hot, rough kiss. The officer moved his hips against Kendall's, causing both of them to moan into each other's mouth at the friction that was created.

After a while Kendall pulled away, but Officer Henderson didn't stop moving his hips.

"I want you inside me, NOW." Kendall groaned.

"Ride me."

Kendall tried to get up but failed miserably. Officer Henderson laughed.

"Stop laughing, and fucking help me up."

The officer was still laughing as he helped Kendall up and onto his knees.

"Wait..." Kendall said while he moved backwards and out the police car.

"What are you doing?" The officer asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Take my jeans and underwear off." Kendall said, now standing outside the police car, slightly bent to look inside the car, at the Officer.

The officer look at Kendall with a confused expression and didn't move until Kendall screamed, "DO IT!"

The officer got out the car and undid Kendall's button and zip before grabbing both his jeans and underwear and moving it down in one smooth motion. Kendall's erection sprung free. He let out a small moan when the cold midnight air hit it. Kendall kicked his jeans and underwear off his legs and into the car. The Officer was just staring at him.

"Hurry the fuck up and take your own clothes off. I'm gonna freak out if I don't have you inside me RIGHT FUCKING NOW!"

The officer quickly undid his belt with 'police tools' and carefully lied it down in the drivers seat. The then took his own jeans and boxer briefs off and placed them in the car on top of Kendall's, before lying down on his back on the backseat again. This time he accompanied Kendall into the car.

"Don't I need to prepare you first?"

"Fuck no, I don't give a shit, I need you now!" Kendall almost yelled in frustration.

The officer quickly grabbed his own cock and lined it up with Kendall's entrance. When Kendall felt the dick at this opening he pushed down onto it, letting out a loud moan as he did this.

He waited for a few second to get used to the feeling, before pushing himself up and letting his body slide down onto the hot officer's cock again. He repeated the motion over and over again, giving himself, and the officer an amazing feeling. They both let out loud moans and screams, and since they didn't know each other's names -except for 'Henderson' but that just didn't sound nice as a moan- they mostly just moaned or screamed 'FUCK!' or 'HARDER!'

They were lucky to be on a deserted road because if they weren't, the screams and moans would have definitely been heard by other people on the road.

The officer moved his hips into another position, changing the angle of his dick pushing into Kendall.

Kendall let out a loud moan and tilted his head back as the officer's dick pushed against this prostate.

"Oh fuck." Kendall moaned as he quickened the pace.

The officer underneath his was breathing heavily letting out loud moans every now and then with his eyes squeezed shut and mouth hanging open. It was the hottest sight Kendall had ever seen.

"I'm ..so ..close." The officer said breathlessly as he tilted his back into the backseat of the car and moved his hips up if Kendall moved down.

"Me too! Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!" Kendall moaned as he came.

"Look at me." Kendall moaned. The officer did as Kendall asked and looked him straight in the eyes, both still letting out moans.

Kendall slid up and down on the officer's cock three more times before Officer Henderson let out one long hard moan and came. Kendall felt him cumming inside him.

Kendall collapsed on top of the officer, both panting heavily. When they both were breathing normally again, Kendall moved his lips to the officer's and they shared a sweet, loving, passionate kiss. The officer gently cupped Kendall's face, while Kendall's hands were still handcuffed together behind his back.

When Kendall pulled away he said, "You know what's weird?" The officer shook his head, moving his hand to Kendall's back, hugging his tightly. "That was the best and hottest sex I have ever had, yet I don't even know your name."

The officer smiled the most gorgeous smile ever. "It's Logan. Logan Henderson. Or Officer Henderson, when I'm working, like now."

"Officer Hottie." Kendall jokingly corrected him.

Logan let out a fake annoyed sigh and was smiling right after. "Alright, I'll be Officer Hottie, but _only_ for you."

"Great. But, this is your work? Fucking traffic offenders? Do you do this with all your late night ..clients?"

"No, only with the annoyingly sexy, horny, amazing, beautiful, gorgeous ones called... I don't even know _your_ name yet."

"It's Kendall Schmidt."

"Well, hi Kendall, nice to meet you."

"Hey, nice to meet you too. I would shake your hand, but uh.. I can't."

"I'm sorry, get out the car and I'll take the handcuffs off."

Kendall, who to this point still had Logan's cock in his ass, got off Logan and out the car. Logan carefully got out the car too and took the handcuffs off.

"Freeee." Kendall said in a cute voice, moving his arms around, making Logan chuckle.

"Get dressed." Logan said while he threw Kendall his jeans and underwear.

Kendall placed the jeans on the ground so he could put his underwear back on easier. He grabbed the underwear and looked at it.

"Uhh ..Logan, this is your underwear." Kendall looked away from the underwear and towards Logan, who already had underwear back on.

"Yeah, so?"

"You actually mean this?"

Logan laughed. "Yeah, now I have something to remember you." He said, pointing at Kendall's underwear, which he was wearing.

Kendall quickly put Logan's boxer briefs on and walked over to Logan.

"You want something to remember me by?" Kendall asked but didn't wait for an answer. Instead he leaned down and attached his mouth to Logan's neck. He began to suck, lick and bite, while Logan tilted his head and moaned softly.

"There." Kendall said as he pulled away and looked at the mark he had left on Logan's neck. Kendall turned around and walked over to the jeans lying on the ground, his own jeans this time. He grabbed it and put it back on.

"But this won't stay there forever." Logan pouted.

"Then I think you should arrest me everyday."

Logan had put his jeans back on as well and was now sitting on the backseat. Kendall sat down in Logan's lap, with his legs hanging outside the car. One of Kendall's arms was wrapped around Logan's neck, and both Logan's arms were wrapped around Kendall's waist.

"You know," Logan started. "I'm actually really happy I pulled you over."

"Me too." Kendall smiled.

They both leaned in at the same time and their lips met. Kendall's hand moved towards Logan's cheek, softly caressing it while Logan entwined the fingers of his right hand with Kendall's hair. Their tongues moved together, slowly and lovingly until they were interrupted by Logan's radio.

"_Officer Henderson, there's an one-six-one going on, on highway one-O-seven. We need your assistance."_

Logan quickly but carefully pushed Kendall off him, out the car and bent forward to reach to his radio.

"Officer Henderson here, I'm on my way." Logan said into his radio.

Kendall's skin was covered with goosebumps as he stared at Logan. It was so sexy.

"Kendall?"

"Y-yeah?" Kendall said, blinking a few times to get out of his trance. He looked Logan, who was standing in front of him, in the eyes.

"I gotta go." Logan said as he put his 'police tools' belt back on and attached the handcuffs back onto it.

"I know." Kendall said sadly.

"Sorry."

"Is it ..dangerous?" Kendall asked shyly. "I don't want to loose you before I even had a change to have you." It was almost a whisper.

"An one-six-one is a pursuit." Logan said, smiling.

Kendall sighed in relieve.

"Okay. Go get 'm, tiger. Good luck."

"Thank you."

Logan leaned up and forward and pecked Kendall's lips.

"I ..love you. It's probably way too quick but I'm pretty sure that's what I'm feeling." Kendall said as they pulled away.

Logan smiled. "I love you too." He reached into his car and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote down his name and phone number. "Here." He said, handing it to Kendall.

"Thanks. I'll send you a text in a minute, so you have my phone number too."

"Great. I have off from work the next few days. Call me tomorrow, if I think you're talking too long I will call you."

"I will definitely call."

"Yay." Logan did a little happy dance.

"You're so cute." Kendall said, pulling Logan into a hug. "Now go."

They shared one kiss before Logan jumped into his car, turned the light on and drove away.

Kendall waved at the car, even though Logan would probably not be able to see it. He watched the car until it was out of sight. He looked at the piece of paper in his hands and sighed, yet his face was one big smile.

Kendall walked back to his car and got in.

"Wow." He said to himself. "Did that actually happen?"

He sat in silence for a while, thinking back about everything, but especially at the perfectness called Logan Henderson. "He's so beautiful." Kendall sighed.

After a while of just re-living everything again he grabbed his phone and saved Logan's number under the name _'Officer Hottie' _with a love heart behind it.

He opened a new text message and started to type.

**Hi Officer Hottie. I can't wait to see you again, I already miss you. Good luck with catching crooks. I love you. xKendall.**

He read it over a few times, trying to find typos. When he didn't find any he pressed send and leaned back against the seat.

"I wanna grow old with that boy. I need to, I have to."

And with that Kendall drove away in the same direction as Logan had 10 minutes earlier.

**I'm gonna apologize because I have no idea about the police ..case ..number things. I know they have number for everything, so I just made it up. Funny thing; I'm watching the TV show that made me write this story at the moment. Anyway.. t****his was actually gonna be a one-shot. But then I though 'Noooo, maybe not.' So, it's not... I'm not sure how many chapters it will be, and I'm not gonna promise to upload soon, because I'm just not sure if I can. I will do my best though, but I just can't promise anything. Reviews and opinions do make me happy and mostly get me in a write mood too, because I just wanna keep you guys happy, so, please review and let me know what you think! :D **


	2. Two

**ENJOY!**

The next day Kendall woke up incredibly happy. He was gonna call his Officer Hottie today, and hopefully they would spend the day together.

Kendall had figured out that Logan's shift ended at 8AM. He would let Logan sleep until 1PM and then he would call.

It was now 11:30AM and Kendall was now sitting at his kitchen table, slowly eating his breakfast. He couldn't wait to hear and see the beautiful officer again.

When he was done eating, he grabbed his plate and put it into the dishwasher. There were only two plates and one cup in the dishwasher so he decided he would wait with turning it on.

He walked into his living room and sat down in the couch with a sigh. He reached over to the table in front of him and grabbed the remote control for both the TV and DVD player. He turned both on and then stood up again to throw a DVD into the player. He was just gonna watch a movie until it was time to call his Officer. After he had put the DVD in the player he walked back and sat down again, starting the movie.

10 minutes into the movie his phone started to ring. He looked at the clock. It was 11:55. He quickly grabbed his phone, not wanted to let the person calling, whoever it was, wait for too long.

He looked at the screen. _Incoming call from __**Officer Hottie*Loveheart* **_He pressed accept and moved the phone to his ear.

"H-hi." Kendall stuttered.

"Hey Kendall." Logan's beautiful voice said.

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm great, thanks. You?"

"Now I hear your voice again, I'm too."

"Awwh." Logan cutely said.

"How was.. work?"

"It was okay, it wasn't really spectacular."

"I'm glad."

Logan laughed quietly.

"So.." Kendall said after a comfortable silence. "You wanna ..do something today?"

"I'd love to."

"Awesome, what do you wanna do?"

"Maybe we can go to the movies? Of just a movie at your house? Next time we can maybe go to my house, but my, uh, parents are home toda—"

"You still live with your parents? So cute, I don't even know your age, but it's cute."

"Yes, I live with my parents, I'm looking for my own place though. And I'm 22 years old. But as I was saying.. My parents are home today, so my house isn't an option today."

"Well, you can come over to my house, I have my own place." _Maybe you can move in with me, instead of finding a place. _Kendall thought before saying, "My parents and brothers live two blocks away though, but anyway, you can come over, if you want and then we can decide what we're gonna do."

"Sounds great."

Kendall gave Logan his address and then they said goodbye.

30 minutes later Kendall's doorbell rang. He all but ran towards the door. He stopped in front of it, he calmed himself down and then opened the door.

There he was, the gorgeous Officer. With a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

"HEEEY!" Kendall yelled running forward and hugging Logan tightly.

"Be careful for the flowers!" Logan laughed.

Kendall just hummed in response, burring his head in the crook of Logan's neck.

"I'm happy to see you too." Logan whispered while he ran the hand that wasn't holding the flowers, over Kendall's back.

Kendall pulled away from the hug and looked Logan in the eyes. He then leaned forward and captured Logan's lips in a sweet kiss.

"Let's get inside." Kendall said after they pulled away.

Logan nodded.

They entwined their fingers and walked into the house. They let go of each other's hands so that Logan could take his coat of. Kendall took the coat and hung it over his own.

Kendall then grabbed Logan's hand again and let him to the living room.

"I, uh.. I got you flowers." Logan said, giving Kendall the flowers.

Kendall took the flowers and pecked Logan's lips.

"They're gorgeous. Not as gorgeous as you though, nothing will ever be more gorgeous than you."

Logan blushed.

"Adorable." Kendall whispered as he saw Logan's blush. Kendall kissed Logan's nose and went to the kitchen to find a vase to put the flowers in.

Halfway to the kitchen, Kendall turned around and made eye contact with Logan, who was just standing in the middle of the living room, looking at Kendall.

"You can sit down. I'll be back before you know it."

Kendall walked backwards, watching Logan as he carefully sat down. He smiled, Logan really was the most gorgeous thing ever.

He walked into the kitchen and grabbed the nicest vase he owned. He filled it with water, put the flowers in it and walked back to the living room with the flowers.

Logan was smiling at him as he walked back into the living room. Kendall walked over to Logan and placed the vase in the middle of the table.

"So, you want something to drink?" Kendall asked.

"Uh, cola would be nice. If you have it?"

"Cola it is." Kendall smiled.

He walked back into the kitchen only to come back after less than a minute with two cola filled glasses. He placed them on the table, mumbled a quick "There you go" and sat down close to Logan.

Kendall took a deep breath and looked at Logan.

"You are so beautiful." Kendall said, looking straight in Logan's eyes.

"You are more beautiful than me."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Y—"

Logan was cut off by Kendall's lips.

"I love you." Kendall whispered against Logan's lips.

"I love you too. Now, what are we gonna do?"

"You decide."

"We can.. watch a movie here, then maybe go out for dinner?"

"Sounds great." Kendall stood up and walked over to his drawer full of DVD's.

Kendall knelt down in front of the drawer and opened it. "What do you wanna see? Action? Horror? Adventure? Comedy? Romance?"

"I would actually like a romantic comedy. I don't really like horror and adventure. Action can be cool. But I love romance and comedy. "

"I'm very happy about that, I absolutely hate horror. The most DVD's in here are comedy and romance movies. Come over and you pick one."

"Okay." Logan smiled.

Half an hour later they were watching 'It's a boy girl thing.' Kendall sat in the corner of the couch with Logan cuddled up against him. Logan cutely had his hands captured between Kendall's chest and his own head while Kendall had one arm wrapped around Logan, leaning his hand on Logan's hip.

Kendall then suddenly grabbed Logan's shoulders and made him sit up.

"Why did you call me?" Kendall asked, looking in Logan's eyes. "I don't mean like, WHY but, why didn't you wait until I called? I had it planned in my head. I had figured out you'd be done with work at 8 and then I would let you sleep until 1 and then I'd call you."

Logan smiled. "My shift actually ends at 7:30 and I indeed was gonna sleep, and normally I sleep till about 2 or 2:30, but today I just could sleep anymore after 3 hours of sleep, this certain guy wouldn't leave my mind, I just couldn't wait any longer, so I called."

"So cute." Kendall said while he leaned forward and pecked Logan's lips. "Let's pay attention to the movie now."

"Can you rewind it a few minutes?"

"Of course."

Kendall grabbed the remote control and went back 10 minutes in the movie. After he placed the remote control back on the table, he sat back and gently pulled Logan against his chest. Logan placed his hands on Kendall's chest and then lied his head down on top of his hands again.

Kendall was wrapped up in the movie when he suddenly heard soft snores coming from Logan. He smiled to himself. He moved his hands to Logan's head and ran his fingers through Logan's soft hair. Kendall sighed and paused the TV, deciding he would take a little nap too.

Kendall woke up when he heard someone laugh very loud and people talk. _What the hell? Where are those voices coming from? AND WHERE IS LOGAN? _He slightly panicked when he didn't feel Logan's body against his anymore. He heard Logan's laugh again and relaxed a little bit: he couldn't be far away. He slowly opened his eyes, and saw that the TV was back on. He moved his head to the side and saw Logan. Kendall smiled. He just stared for a few moments at a laughing Logan. It was like Logan could feel Kendall's eyes on him because all of the sudden Logan turned his head towards Kendall.

"Oh, hi Kendall." Logan said, kinda shocked to see Kendall awake.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because you looked so beautiful and peaceful."

Kendall blushed. "What time is it?"

"Around 5-ish, I guess."

"Okay. What are you watching?" Kendall asked, moving his head to look at the TV.

"Oh, it's the movie we picked. We can watch it from the start again, if you're okay with that. We both haven't seen much of it. And after that we can ..go out for dinner?"

"Okay. No falling asleep this time though."

"No falling asleep this time, I promise."

Kendall smiled and leaned forward, pecking Logan's soft lips in a sweet kiss.

They watched the movie from the start. They both laughed loud at the scenes and every now and they would sneakily turn their heads to look at the other one, without him noticing.

Neither of them fell asleep this time. They both turned their heads towards the other once the film had ended.

"That was a nice movie." Logan said.

"Yeah, it was. That guy was hot."

Logan pouted. Kendall laughed at Logan's face and said, "But not hotter than you, of course."

Logan blushed and smiled.

"You're adorable." Kendall said while he leaned forward and pecked Logan's lips.

"So are you." Logan mumbled against Kendall's lips.

Kendall wanted to deepen the kiss but was interrupted by a growl from his own stomach.

Logan chuckled. "Let's eat."

Kendall nodded.

They both stood up and walked towards the front door.

"Oh, wait a second." Kendall said as he ran back to the living room. He almost forgot his wallet and phone. Luckily he thought about it on time. That would have been very awkward. Kendall walked back towards Logan after he had pocketed his phone and wallet. They pulled on their coats and walked towards Kendall's car. Logan sat in the passengers seat while Kendall took the drivers seat.

"Where are we going?" Logan asked as Kendall drove away.

"I was actually just gonna ask you what you wanted. So, what do you want?"

"Oh, it really doesn't matter, I like everything."

"Me too. You can pick."

"I really don't care."

"Please pick something."

"Uhm, there's a nice Greek restaurant in town."

"Greek sounds great. I've actually never been to the Greek here in town, but I heard it's great."

"Yeah, it is. I've been there a few times with my parents."

"Oh, cool."

The rest of the 10 minute drive was silent, it was a comfortable silence.

Kendall parked his car and they both stepped out. Kendall walked over to Logan and grabbed his hand. Logan looked down, smiling.

They walked inside. A waitress came up to them.

"How can I help you?" She asked.

"We'd like to have a table for 2, please." Kendall said.

"Did you make a reservation?"

"No, sorry, we didn't."

"It doesn't matter, can I take your coats?"

"Yes please."

Kendall and Logan both took their coats off and handed them to the waitress. She hung them up in the wardrobe and then walked back to the two boys.

"Follow me please." She said.

The waitress grabbed two menus before walking away. Kendall and Logan grabbed each other hands again and smiled as they followed the waitress to a nice a quite place far in the back.

"There you go." The waitress said, stopping in front of the table.

"Thank you." Kendall and Logan said in unison.

Kendall and Logan sat down, opposite of each other. "I'll be back to take your order." She said as she handed them the menus. The boys nodded before the waitress walked away.

5 minutes later Kendall and Logan's little chit chat was interrupter by the waitress who came to take their order. They ordered the same.

The whole night they were talking and laughing as if they knew each other for years, while it actually only just had been a day.

Before they knew it, it was time for dessert. The waitress came back and asked them what they'd like. They ordered only one dessert because they had decided they would share.

15 minutes later the waitress came back with their Dame Blance. As soon as the waitress was gone, Kendall grabbed the spoon and carefully took some of the ice on it. He lifted the spoon towards Logan, who laughed and opened his mouth. Logan then grabbed the spoon from Kendall and started to feed him.

They continued with feeding each other, taking turns, until there was no ice left.

They both sighed contently, leaning back in their seats and started each other lovingly in the eyes.

When the waitress came to retrieve the dirty dishes, Kendall and Logan asked for the pay check.

Kendall insisted on paying, even though Logan wanted to pay too. Kendall paid and gave the waitress a tip, she had done her job very well. She took them back to their coats and handed them back. The waitress wished them a goodnight and a 'I hope to see you again' before the boys nodded and said goodbye as well. They made their way back to Kendall's car and got in.

Kendall stopped on his driveway and turned the car off after the 10 minute uneventful drive.

"You wanna come inside?" Kendall asked shyly as he looked over to Logan.

"I'd love to."

They both got out the car and went inside after Kendall had unlocked the front door. They took their coats off and hung them on the hook.

"What do you wanna drink?"

"Uh, do you have wine or something?"

Kendall nodded and disappeared in the kitchen while Logan walked to the living room, sitting down in the couch, turning the TV on. When Kendall walked back into the living room he smiled at how Logan hadn't even wait for Kendall to come back to turn the TV on. Logan was already acting like it was his own house. Kendall loved it. He placed two wine filled glasses on the table and sat down very close to Logan, burying his torso into Logan's.

They watched TV for a little bit but then Logan yawned.

"Are you tired?"

"Yeah, a little bit." Logan admitted.

"You wanna go home? Or are you staying over?" Kendall asked.

"I.. uh—"

"I'm fine with whatever you want."

"I'll stay over I think. I'm too tired to drive anyway."

"Okay, great." Kendall smiled.

Kendall turned the TV off and showed Logan the way to his bedroom.

"I don't hav—" a yawn cut him off. "..a pajama."

"You can borrow one of mine." Kendall said.

Logan nodded.

Kendall grabbed two pajamas and handed one to Logan.

They both changed with their backs towards each other.

"I think it's funny how we just changed with our back towards each other, seeing as how we already had sex and all." Kendall said after they both had their pajamas on.

Logan laughed. "Yeah, it is."

They then both got into Kendall's bed. Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan and Logan did the same. They pulled each other close, their noses touching. and looked in the other's eyes.

"I had a great time, today." Kendall said.

Logan yawned again before saying, "Me too."

Kendall gave Logan's forehead a kiss.

"We need to talk tomorrow though." Kendall said.

"Mm-hmm." Logan hummed with his eyes closed.

Kendall smiled. "Goodnight."

"You too."

Kendall closed his eyes as well and before they knew it, they were both in dreamland.

**I feel like this was incredibly weird. But I hope you guys like it. I have a few things that I want to happen next, but if you guys have suggestions or whatever, please please please tell me! And it's actually gonna get more ..exiting, this was kinda boring. :P Reviews make me happy! :D**


	3. Three

_Kendall woke up panting heavily, soaking in sweat. He opened his eyes and looked to the side, expecting to see Logan lying next to him, where they fell asleep last night. But Logan was nowhere in sight. Kendall practically jumped out his bed and ran downstairs, hoping to see Logan watching TV or something. He walked into his pitch-black, silent living room, Logan being nowhere. He ran back upstairs and grabbed his phone off his bedside table, wanting to text or call Logan to ask what the hell was going on. He went through his contact list, but didn't find the name he was looking for. He went through the contact list on his phone again and again, never coming across the name he needed to find. "Was this all a dream?" Kendall ask himself out loud, tears forming in his eyes. He looked at the contacts in his list one more time, this time searching for 'Logan Henderson' instead of 'Officer Hottie'. But again, he didn't find anything. Kendall threw his phone into the corner of his bedroom and loudly screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" He began to cry hysterically. He fell down onto his knees, hands moving towards his face, so he was crying into his hands._

"_Kendall?" _

_Kendall's head shot up as he heard Logan's voice. 'It wasn't a dream?' Kendall thought as he stood up and walked towards his bedroom door. _

"_Kendall!" _

"_Logan?" Kendall asked, running down the stairs, hoping to see Logan standing in the hallway between the stairs and the living room._

"_KENDALL!"_

"_Logan! Where are you?"_

"_Kendall! Wake up. Wake—"_

"— up! Please wake up, Kendall!"

Kendall eyes shot open and looked straight into Logan's worried eyes. Logan hands were on Kendall's shoulders, shaking him, trying to wake him up.

"Logan?"

"Kendall! Thank god, you're awake."

"What's going on?" Kendall asked confused.

"You were crying and screaming my name in your sleep."

Kendall then realised it all had been a dream. Logan was here, Logan was real. He sat up straight in bed, and pulled Logan with him. He wrapped his arms around Logan and started to cry.

"Logan, I'm so glad you're here. I dreamed that everything that happened between us was a dream."

Logan ran his hand up and down Kendall's back, whispering 'shhhht' and sweet things into his ear.

"It's okay, I'm here."

Kendall pulled away from the hug, looking in Logan's beautiful eyes. He leaned forwards and pecked Logan's lips.

"It was the most horrible dream ever." Kendall said, while the tears started to form in his eyes again.

"Don't worry, Kenny. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. You're not gonna get rid of me that easily."

Kendall smiled and pulled Logan in a tight hug again.

"I love you." Kendall whispered against Logan's neck.

"I love you too." Logan said before he pulled away from the hug and kissed Kendall's forehead. "Come on, we should get this day started."

Kendall nodded. "Who's gonna shower first?" He asked as if he was the visitor in the house.

"Oh, it doesn't matter."

"Okay." Kendall said. "Then you can go first, I'll look for something for you to wear when you're in the shower"

Logan nodded and stood up. He walked out the door, but then realized he didn't even know where the bathroom was. He blushed.

"Uhm, Kendall?"

"Yeah?" Kendall asked, still lying in his bed, watching Logan.

"I don't know where the bathroom is."

Kendall chuckled and stood up. He showed Logan the way to the bathroom and gave him a few towels. After Logan thanked him he walked back towards his bedroom, to find outfits for them both.

After a few minutes Logan walked back into the room with a towel around his waist. He saw Kendall lying on his bed, with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. He had a cute smile on his face, which made Logan smile as well.

"Hey." Logan said.

Kendall opened his eyes and looked at Logan. "Hey."

They stared into each other eyes. Logan then shivered. Kendall broke out his trans and stood up. He walked towards the clothes he had picked out for Logan and gave them to him, not knowing that Logan's shiver wasn't caused by the coldness but in fact, by the intense stare.

"Here. They should look amazing on you. Not that anything wouldn't look great on you." Kendall said.

"Thank you." A blushing Logan said.

Kendall nodded and smiled before saying, "I'm gonna take a quick shower now. You know the way to the living room, so I'll see you there."

"Okay."

Kendall grabbed the clothes he had pick out for himself and walked towards the bathroom, giving Logan a kiss as he walked past him.

20 minutes later Kendall walked into his living room. Logan was half sitting, half lying on the couch, watching a cartoon. Kendall smiled at his ..friend? Boyfriend? Fuck-buddy? He wasn't sure what they were exactly. Kendall shook his head, writing a mental note to ask him later. But now, first breakfast.

"There I am again." Kendall said, making Logan look up and smile.

"Hey."

"Are you hungry? What do you wanna eat?" Kendall asked.

"Oh, I don't mind. Anything's fine."

"That's easy. You coming to the kitchen? Or do you wanna eat here in front of the TV?"

"Kitchen is fine." Logan said as he turned the TV off and walked towards the kitchen after Kendall.

"You want cereal?" Kendall asked.

"Sounds great."

Kendall grabbed two bowls and poured the milk and cereal in it. After grabbing two spoons he grabbed both bowls and turned around. He saw that Logan was still awkwardly standing in the door opening. Kendall laughed.

"Sit." Kendall said as he nodded his head towards the kitchen table. Logan walked over to the table and sat down in a chair. Kendall placed one bowl in front of Logan before sitting down in the other chair. They both grabbed the spoon and started to eat.

"Nom, that was delicious." Logan said, pushing the empty cereal bowl away from him. He looked at Kendall, who was chewing on his last bite, nodding his head. After Kendall swallowed his food he stood up and placed both his and Logan's bowl into the dishwasher. After seeing everything from the last few days in the dishwasher he decided it was enough to turn the dishwasher on, so he did.

He turned back to Logan and said, "Now we should talk. This thing.." Kendall said, pointing to the dishwasher. "..is making too much noise so we should talk in the living room."

Logan nodded and stood up, to follow Kendall into the living room. They both sat down on the couch, on opposite ends, crossed legged and facing each other.

"So.." Kendall started. "Tell me about yourself, because I barely even know you."

"What do you wanna know? I'm not good at just telling about myself." Logan blushed.

"Maybe we should both first just tell the basic things and then take turns to ask a question?" Kendall asked.

"Okay. You start with telling something about yourself."

Kendall laughed. "Okay. Uhm.. I'm Kendall Schmidt, I'm 21 years old, I'm gay... I have 2 older brothers and the most supportive parents ever. I live here alone, I moved here one year ago and I love it. I don't have a job, but I'm looking for it. And uhhh.. that was it, I think."

Logan was smiling the whole way through, but now looked kinda nervous, because it was his turn.

"Okay, well. I'm Logan Henderson." Logan's voice was shaking. "I'm 22. I'm bisexual. I have a 10-year-old sister and great parents." He was finally getting confident about talking about himself. "I still live with them, but I'm looking for my own place for a while now, but everything is either too dangerous or too small, so that sucks." Kendall frowned. Why would you care if a house is too dangerous? He forgot about it as Logan continued, "And uhm, I'm police officer, but you knew that." Logan said the last part laughing. "I can't think of more." Logan added after a few second of silence.

Kendall was smiling. Logan was so precious.

"Now the questions, I'll start." Kendall said, knowing Logan wouldn't know what to ask.

"What's your favourite colour?"

"It's red." Logan answered. "What is yours?"

"Green. Okay, wait. We ask a question, then answer it both, and then the other one comes up with a new question, okay? So now you need to ask 'your own' question."

Logan nodded. "How many boyfriends have you had?"

"Only 1, when I was 17." Kendall answered.

Logan nodded before answering his own question. "I've had one girlfriend and one boyfriend. Boyfriend when I was 14, but I was only for 3 months. Then when I was 15, I met my ex-girlfriend, we broke up when I was 18."

"Why?" Kendall asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Logan said, looking away from Kendall.

"That's okay. But I just want you to know that you can tell me everything."

"Thank you." Logan said looking back into Kendall's eyes.

"What's your favourite animal?" Kendall asked.

"A dog."

"Mine too!" Kendall said enthusiastically.

"Awesome. How many sexual ..partners have you had?"

"My ex-boyfriend, he was my first with everything. Then 1 random dude I met at the bar, I've never seen him after ..you know. We used a condom, and I let myself check at the hospital, so I'm clean. Don't worry. And last but not least: You. So that's 3."

"That's not too bad. I.. uh.. I've had my first handjob and blowjob from my ex-boyfriend, but we never had sex. I lost my virginity to my ex-girlfriend. After we broke up, I hooked up with.. 3 boys. No girls. And then you of course, so that's 6. Only 5 I've had actually sex with."

"You don't have any diseases do you?"

"No! No, of course not. I used condoms and had a few test at the hospital as well. I have nothing."

"Great." Kendall said.

"Next question, who's turn was it?" Logan asked.

"Mine, I think. What's your favourite number?"

They went on asking questions for a while and got to know each other a lot better. Kendall found out that Logan's favourite number was 12, that his favourite movie was Titanic, which found Kendall incredibly cute. He also found out that Logan loved to cuddle, which made Kendall happy, because he loved that too. Logan found out that Kendall has 3 tattoos, instantly wanted to see them. He found out that he bite his nails, which he already kinda knew, because he did that,_ a lot_. They found out that they both loved to sing, they sang their favorite song for the other one, both absolutely swooning as the other one sang. They found out that they went to the same high school, both finding it weird that they never had seen each other and they also found out that their mothers are colleagues, they both work at the library.

Talking about their mom's made Logan realize something.

"Fuck!" He said, standing up and running up the stairs towards Kendall's bedroom.

"Logie? What's going on?" Kendall asked as he ran after Logan.

Logan grabbed his phone and unlocked it. _12 missed calls, 7 voice mails and 27 text messages. _Which were all from his mom."Shit. It's my mom, she wants me home." He said while he read the messages. He then went to listen to the voicemails.

"_Logan? Where are you? Please come home as soon as you can." _The first 3 voicemails were nice and like the first one, but the messages got angrier and louder.

"_LOGAN PHILIP HENDERSON! Get home, RIGHT. NOW. I need to go to work, and I can't watch Anna all day_!" That was the last could hear a crying baby in the background, which broke Logan's heart.

He turned to a confused Kendall, standing in the doorway. "Sorry, I need to go home."

"Can I come with you?"

"No. I don't know. You can if you want. I don't care, I need to go now!" Logan was freaking out and ran out the door, phone to his ear.

Kendall ran after him and heard him talk on the phone to his mom.

"Mom? ... Yes, I know. ... I'm so sorry, I'm on my way home right now. ... Please, stop yelling, you're making her cry." _Making her cry? Who's 'her' and why is she crying? What's going on? _Kendall thought.

"..Mom, I'm hanging up right now. I'll be home as soon as I can." He sighed as he ended the phone call and placed his phone back into his pocket.

"Hurry the fuck up, if you wanna come with me!" Logan yelled over his shoulder, not knowing if it was a good idea to bring Kendall home.

Kendall quickly grabbed his wallet, phone and keys and ran towards Logan's car, getting in the passenger seat.

"What's going on?" Kendall asked, looking at Logan.

"I'll explain everything when we get home. I need to concentrate on the road."

"'kay." Kendall said as he moved his eyes back to the road in front off him.

5 minutes later they arrived at Logan's house. He parked his car in his drive way and quickly got out the car. Kendall did the same and followed him into his house. Logan grabbed his keys and opened the front door before walking to the living room, Kendall only a meter behind.

In the living room Kendall saw a woman and a little kid. _The woman must be Logan's mom, but who is the little girl? Is it Logan's sister?_ Kendall thought. Before answering himself. _No, he said his sister was 10 years old. This little girl is ..maybe 4 years old.. who is it? _

"I'm home." Logan said, walking over to his mom and the girl.

The little girl looked up.

"DADDY!"

**Booom! Daddy who? Daddy what? This chapter might be incredibly confusing, but everything will fall into place next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this. Please review! :D**


	4. Four

**Is it too late to say 'Happy New Year?' I hope it's not: HAPPY NEW YEAR, my lovely readers! **

**Enjoy!**

"_DADDY!"_

The little girl jumped off the woman's lap and ran towards Logan. Logan grabbed the girl under her armpits and lifted her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him cutely on the lips.

"I missed you, daddy." She said as she buried her head in Logan's neck.

"I missed you too, baby bear."

Kendall was watching all this with wide eyes._ Daddy? Baby bear? ..Baby bear? That's the cutest nickname I've ever heard. But ...Logan ..a daughter? That explains a few things though: House too dangerous or too small. Why he freaked out so much when he saw all the missed phone calls from his mom and why he needed to come home. Not wanna talk about his girlfriend, maybe she died while giving birth or something. _Kendall's head was working overtime. He blinked a few times taking it all it._ God, Logan has a daughter._

"Logan, who is this?" Logan's mother asked, pointing towards Kendall.

Logan turned around with the little girl still in his arms. He had forgot that Kendall was here too.

"Oh, uhm, this is Kendall. My ..friend."

"Hello. I'm Logan's mom." She said, offering Kendall her hand.

"Hello ma'am. I'm Kendall." Kendall said, shaking the woman's hand.

"Oh, please call me Jessica. No ma'am or anything like that." She smiled.

"Okay m.. Jessica." Kendall nodded. Mrs. Henderson gave him one more smile before turning towards her son. "Logan," She said. "I have to go to work now."

"What time is it?" Logan asked, not having a clue about the time.

"It's 1:30."

"Okay, well. I'll see you tonight. I'm so sorry mom. It won't happen again."

"It's fine, Logan. You're here now. Don't worry about it."

"Thank mom."

Mrs. Henderson walked away, but turned around again. "Oh, and I'll pick your sister up from one of her friend's house before I come home. So don't worry about that either."

"Okay. Thanks."

She nodded, grabbed her handbag and walked away and out the door.

"So..." Kendall said after they heard the car drive away.

"Kendall, I'm so sorry. I wished the two most amazing people in my life wouldn't met this way. I wanted to wait for the right moment, and I should have been perfect. But there's nothing I can do about it anymore now, is it? Anyway," Logan sighed dramatically. "Kendall, this is Anna. My daughter." Logan turned from Kendall to the little girl in his arms. "Anna, look at the man over there, it's Kendall, say hi."

Anna look at Kendall and pointed to him. "Mommy!" She said.

"No, not mommy, Anna. Kendall is a boy."

Kendall thought he was gonna die because of a cuteness overload. She was so adorable.

Anna started to squirm in Logan's arms, so Logan put her down. When her little feet touched the ground she ran towards Kendall with open arms.

"Daddy!" She said.

Kendall picked her up and held her carefully.

"Maybe daddy in the future, for now he's Kendall. Try to say Kendall." Logan said.

"_Kindall_?" She asked, touching Kendall's cheek with her little finger and looking in his eyes.

Kendall smiled and nodded.

"Do you wanna play with me _Kindall?_

"Of course."

Kendall put Anna down and she ran towards her dollhouse, Kendall followed her. He sat down on the ground next to Anna and they started to play with the little girl's dolls.

Logan moved to the couch. He couldn't keep his eyes of his daughter and Kendall. It was beautiful to see. The two really liked each other and the got along great.

"Hey Anna." Kendall said after a few minutes of playing with the dolls.

The little girl looked up to Kendall. "Hmm?"

"Can you play alone for a little bit? I have to talk to your daddy."

"Okay."

Kendall stood up and walked towards Logan, sitting down next to him.

"Are yo—"

Logan was cut off by Kendall's lips. The kiss was just a quick peck, it couldn't get too heated because there was still a little girl in the room.

"I love you, Logan."

"You still do? After all this?"

"If anything, I might only love you more."

Logan looked at him, tears in his eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes."

They didn't talk for a while. They were both looking at the little girl playing with her dollhouse. She quietly talked to the dolls. Neither of the boys could stop smiling.

"Kendall," Logan broke the silence. Kendall looked away from Anna and locked eyes with Logan. "What are we?"

Kendall realized they still hadn't talked about _that._

"Oh yeah, I was meant to ask you that earlier today, but I uh, kinda forgot." Kendall smiled sheepishly before asking, "What do you want us to be?"

It was silent for a while. "Boyfriends?" Logan asked shyly.

"I hoped you would say that. I'd love to be your boyfriend."

Logan smiled and leaned forward to peck Kendall's lips.

"I love you so much." Logan said against Kendall's beautiful lips.

"I love you so much too."

They both looked at the girl again.

"I guess you want an explanation?" Logan asked.

"Only if you want to talk about it." Kendall answered, not looking away from Anna.

"Yeah, I want to."

Kendall turned his head towards Logan, giving him all of his attention.

Logan sighed before starting to talk. "She's mine and my ex-girlfriend's daughter. I got my ex pregnant at the age of 18, she was 16. She absolutely didn't want it and wanted to get an abortion." Tears started to appear in Logan's eyes, which made Kendall pull him close to him. "I wanted everything _but_ abortion. It took me a lot of whining, asking and begging but I convinced her to keep it. She said she'd carry it for me, but wanted money for that. She told me that after it was born she wanted nothing to do with it. I didn't mind that. I just wanted my child to live. We acted like a couple until Anna was born, I gave her the money she wanted and then she moved to another country. I haven't heard from her ever since."

"Wow, that's crazy."

"Yeah, I know."

"Don't you miss Anna's mom?" Kendall asked.

"Weirdly, no, I don't. I love doing everything my way. Anna's mom is the one who's missing out on something amazing. Not me. Luckily I have supportive parents. "

Kendall nodded. He hesitated, but then asked, "Can I ask you something without you getting mad or angry? Or upset?"

"Of course." Logan answered.

"Why didn't you tell me right away you had a daughter?"

Logan though about it for a while. "I guess because I was scared and I didn't want to scare you away, I didn't want you to be freaked out about the story or by me. I was scared you'd run away, like Anna's mom did. I wanted you guys to meet on a special way. I didn't wanna be like 'Oh and Kendall, I have a daughter.' I just wanted it to be special, and perfect. It upsets me that Anna's mom didn't want anything to do with Anna. It breaks my heart that she just left. I don't care anymore now though, she made her choice, and I made mine. Anna is better off without her mom. I'm very picky about who I bring home. I was in such a rush this morning that I didn't care if you came along or not, I just needed to get home as soon as possible. But I'm glad you're here now. I'm glad you're a part of my life." Logan took a deep breath, and then continued, "I've been looking around for someone who's perfect enough to get the title of my daughter's other parent, and with finding you I think I found that person. I hoped it would be you, but when I saw you with Anna, I knew it was you. It's just feels right. You two are just so cute together. I've been looking around for that someone, I've really tried to find the perfect person, but I never found him or her. It never felt right and I didn't trust them around _any_ child, let alone _my_ child. And then there was you. Totally unexpected. Our first night was kinda weird and unusual. But yesterday and this morning at your house and even right now, it feels right. So with finding you, I found that person who is good enough to get the title of my daughter's other parent."

Kendall let a tear escape his eye. "Really?"

"Yes." Logan moved his hand to Kendall's face and wiped the tears away. "I want you to be her other dad. I want us three to be a family. I wanna do everything together. And I know we haven't even known each other for a week. But everything just feels so right. I'm not saying that we should start living together tomorrow, definitely not. We should first get to know each other more, and I need to know that I can trust you for 150%. But I do see it happening within a few months, because I know I can trust you, but I just need to see it first."

"I know. I feel the same. You can trust me, but I do understand that you wanna see it first. I'm gonna do everything to prove to you and Anna that I earn those 150% of trust. I'm sure that we will grow old together, whether that is as boyfriends or maybe even husbands or just as friends, I hope the first option ofcourse, but I want you to know that I'll always be there for you and Anna, whatever happens."

It was now time for Logan to let a tear escape his eye. "Thanks Kendall. It means a lot, it really does. I love you."

Kendall pulled Logan close and hugged him tight. "I love you too."

They pulled away from the hug and just looked at each other for a few seconds, taking everything in and calming down a little bit. They then moved their heads towards each other at the same time. The moment their lips met Anna's sweet voice was heard. Both boys were happy that she didn't interrupt in the middle of their emotional conversation. Maybe she had been listening, or watching, but the timing was great.

"_Kindall!_ Come look!"

Kendall laughed against Logan's lips before standing up and walking towards the girl.

"Look!" She said, as she pointed to the dolls. "That's me," She pointed towards the little doll. "That's daddy," She pointed towards the guy doll. "And that's _kindall!_" She said as she pointed towards a doll with long blonde hair, which was actually a girl.

"Awh. That's nice!"

"It's us!" The little girl said enthusiastically. "Daddy, come look!"

Logan stood up and walked over to his boyfriend and daughter. He bent down and saw the three dolls.

"But that are two girls and one boy, Anna. We are two boys and one girl." Logan said calmly.

"Oh." Anna said sadly as she looked from Kendall and Logan to the dolls.

She grabbed the girl doll, who was supposed to be Kendall, and swapped it with one of her other guy dolls.

"Now it's us!"

The three looked at the dolls in front of them.

"It's perfect." Logan said.

Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Daddy, now I wanna watch Cinderella. And you two need to watch it with me!"

"Okay, sweetie. Go sit with Kendall on the couch, I'll grab something to drink and put the DVD in the player. You want apple juice, Anna?" Anna nodded. "And you a cola, Ken?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

Logan walked towards the kitchen, while Kendall and Anna sat down on the couch in front of the television.

"I wanna sit in your lap." Anna said.

"Come on then." Kendall said as he grabbed Anna under her armpits and placed her on his lap. She looked up at his face while he looked down at hers. _Her nose, her lips, her ears, her hair colour, she looks so much like Logan. Except for her eyes._ Kendall thought. She didn't have Logan's brown eye colour. She had bright green eyes._ Just like me._

"Are you gonna be my other daddy?" Anna asked just as Logan walked back into the living room.

Logan stopped walking, hoping the two on the couch didn't notice him. He really wanted to know what Kendall would say.

"Do you want me to be your other daddy?" Kendall asked.

Anna nodded excitedly.

"Then I will be your other daddy."

"Really?" She asked cheerfully.

"Yes." Kendall and Logan said in unison. Both Kendall and Anna looked up to see Logan walking towards them.

"Were you sneakily eavesdropping us, Logie?"

"It was not that sneaky. I was walking in here and heard Anna asking if you'd be her other daddy, I just wanted to know what you were gonna answer." Logan said as he placed the two cola filled glasses and one plastic cup filled with apple juice on the table.

"Was it a good answer?" Kendall asked.

"It was. It definitely was."

They stared in each other's eyes lovingly until Anna interrupted. "Daddy, I wanna watch Cinderella!"

"I know, baby bear. I'm gonna put the DVD in the player right now."

Logan smiled and walked towards the cabinet under the TV and searched for Cinderella. Once he had found it he put the disk in the DVD-player and walked towards his little family. He grabbed the remote control of the TV and the DVD-player and sat down close to Kendall.

Logan turned the TV on and pressed play as soon as the TV showed the begin menu of the movie. He placed the remote control next to him on the couch and leaned into Kendall.

"Anna, turn around. You can't see the TV if you're facing Kendall." Logan said, laughing.

"Ohya!" She said before carefully turning around on Kendall's lap, with a little help.

Halfway through the movie Kendall wrapped the arm that wasn't holding Anna, around Logan and pulled him closer. Logan looked up at him and smiled. "You enjoying this?"

"Yes, this is perfect. I could totally get used to this."

Logan smiled and leaned up a bit to kiss Kendall's lips.

At 4 o'clock the movie ended.

"That was nice, wasn't it?" Logan asked.

"Yeah." Anna said while Kendall nodded.

"Can we make the dog puzzle now?" Anna asked.

"Sure." Logan said.

"Can you help too, _Kindall_?"

"Of course."

Kendall lifted Anna from his lap. He saw her running out the living room and he heard her running up a stair. Kendall then for the first time looked around in the living room. He only then noticed that there wasn't much toys around. There was a doll house in the corner, and half of the table was covered with coloring books, bright colored paper, pens, pencils and other stuff.

"She's very creative." Logan said, breaking Kendall out of his stare and thought.

"Huh?"

"I saw you looking at the table, Anna likes to color and everything. She's creative."

"That's awesome. She should show me sometime, I could learn from her. I'm the most uncreative creature ever."

"I'm sure it's not that bad."

"I'm sure it is." Kendall said laughing.

"We'll see some other time. Let's go to the playroom before Anna gets impatient."

"Playroom. That explains why it's so tidy here."

"Yeah, we wanted to keep this room nice and clean. Prepare for the playroom though, it's messy."

"Okay."

Logan lead Kendall out the living room and up the stairs, towards the playroom. They entered, and indeed, this was not a tidy as the rest of the house. Definitely not. But it was cute. You could tell that Anna always had fun in here.

The little girl was now sitting at the table in the middle of the room, placing all the puzzle pieces with the colored side up.

"Hurry up." Anna said playfully.

Logan walked in, followed by Kendall who first closed the door behind him before walking over to the table.

Kendall and Logan sat down on the opposite side of Anna and helped her with turning the pieces around, so that the colored side was up.

The three of them started to place the pieces on the right place, completely in their own little world, forgetting the time, forgetting where they were, forgetting everything except the three of them and the puzzle.

"LOGAN, I'M HOME! ARE YOU UPSTAIRS? I BROUGHT SOMEONE."

Logan looked at the clock, seeing that it was almost a quarter to 6. He walked out the room thinking _Who could my mom bring home?_ But he would see that soon. He walked down the stairs and saw his mother and another woman.

"Where's Zoë?" Logan immediately asked, when he didn't see his sister anywhere.

"Oh she's in the living room." Logan's mom said.

"Okay." Logan then turned to the woman. "Hi, I'm Logan." Logan said, offering her his hand.

"Hey." The woman said, grabbing Logan's hand and shaking it. "I'm Karen. I'm Kendall's mom."

**No dramas. ..yet.. I don't really like dramas.**

**Anyway. I hope you enjoyed this. Uhhh, I don't know Logan's real mom and sister's name, so I hope they're not Jessica and Zoë. I don't wanna use their real first names, I don't know why not, I just do. That also explains why Kendall's mom's name is Karen in this fic. Uh.. what else do I need to tell... The 'Kindall' thing, I don't really know how 4 year old kids say Kendall. And since Logan pronounce it as 'Kindle' I thought 'Kindall' was nice. I even don't know. Well, that's everything I wanna say, I think. **

**Happy New Year again. And please review!**


	5. Five

**ENJOY!**

"_Hi, I'm Logan." Logan said, offering her his hand._

"_Hey." The woman said, grabbing Logan's hand and shaking it. "I'm Karen. I'm Kendall's mom." _

Logan's eyes went wide in shock. He then frowned and asked, "Kendall's mom?"

"Yeah." She answered happily. "Your mom and I are colleagues. She told me Kendall was here. First it didn't want to believe it was 'my' Kendall, since I didn't know you and Kendall knew each other, but when your mom described him, it couldn't be anyone but 'my' Kendall. And your mother has a book I would like to read—"

Logan's mother interrupted, "I was meant to bring that book to work today, but I forgot in all hectic. So I just asked her to come here with me and pick up the book."

"Okay, cool." Logan said.

"Is Kendall upstairs with Anna?" Mrs. Schmidt asked.

"Yes."

"How is he with her? I mean, do they get along?"

"Yeah. It's so amazing to see. They really do seem to like each other."

"That's great." Both mothers said.

"It's amazing." Logan said smiling.

"Is Kendall staying for dinner?" Mrs. Henderson asked.

"I don't know. I'll ask him. I'm gonna go and get them now."

The two women nodded.

Logan walked back upstairs and in the playroom. Kendall and Anna were still sitting at the table, puzzling.

"Ken, do you wanna stay for dinner?"

Kendall looked up. "Only if it's okay with your mom and everything."

"She asked if you were staying, so.."

"Okay, then I'll stay."

"Great. Anna, are you coming downstairs with us ?" Logan asked the little girl.

"But the puzzle isn't finished." She pouted

"We can finish it tomorrow." Logan said.

"Okay. I wanna go downstairs but only if _Kindall_ carries me."

Kendall smiled. He stood up, opened his arms and said, "Jump in my arms."

Anna carefully got off the chair and jumped into Kendall's arms, giggling. Her giggles made Kendall and Logan smile.

Kendall held Anna carefully but at the same time made sure she couldn't fall. He smiled at her before he walked out the playroom first, waiting for Logan at the top of the stairs

"Oh, Kendall. Your mom is here." Logan said as he joined the two at the top of the stairs.

"My mom? What is she doing here?"

"She wanted to borrow a book my mom has, but apparently my mom forgot to take it with her to work. She told your mother you were here and then decided to take your mom here so she could pick up the book, or something like that."

"Oh, okay."

While Kendall and Logan had this conversation, Anna was cutely playing with Kendall's blonde locks.

"Oh and Kendall?"

"Hmm?"

"The girl in the living room is my sister. I don't have two daughters or anything. No more surprises: She's just my sister. Her name is Zoë. "

Kendall smiled. "Okay."

They walked down the stairs. But at the bottom Logan stopped again, almost causing Kendall and Anna to bump into him.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked.

"Are we gonna tell them? About us?" Logan asked.

"Do you want to?"

"I guess I do, but only if you want it too."

"Then we should tell them. I want them to know too."

Logan smiled. He quickly leaned forward and pecked Kendall's lips, making Anna giggle cutely. He gently kissed Anna as well, before walking into the living room.

"Hey." Logan said to everyone in the room.

"Hello." Kendall said.

"Hello guys." Mrs. Henderson and Mrs. Schmidt both greeted.

"Logieee!" Logan's sister came running towards him. Logan picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Hey Zoë. How was school?"

"It was fun." She smiled.

"Great." He said as he put her down again. She was a little heavier that the 4-year-old Kendall was carrying. "Who is the man carrying Anna?" She asked.

"He's Kendall. He's my boyfriend." Logan whispered the last word, making Zoë giggle. "But shhht, mom doesn't know yet, we're gonna tell today though, but try and don't let anything slip, okay?"

She nodded. Logan smiled and kissed her forehead. The two then walked to the couch and started to tickle each other, laughing loudly.

While Logan and his sister talked and tickled each other, Kendall talked with the two moms. "Hey Mrs. Henderson. Hey mom." Kendall said.

"I did not expect you to be here, Kendall." Kendall's mom said.

"I didn't expect you here either."

"I didn't even know you knew Logan."

"I ..met him this weekend."

Mrs. Schmidt nodded once, sensing that Kendall didn't wanna talk about it right now. She looked at the girl in Anna's arms, before saying, "Hey, little girl. How are you? I haven't seen you in so long."

Anna, who was still playing with Kendall's hair to this point, turned her head and looked at the woman. "I am doing good." She smiled

"Is Kendall nice to you?" Mrs. Schmidt asked, causing Kendall to roll his eyes playfully.

Anna smiled widely and nodded. "_Kindall_ is sweet."

"I'm glad to hear that." Mrs. Schmidt smiled as Mrs. Henderson nodded, agreeing with the other mom.

"Are you staying for dinner, Kendall?" Mrs Henderson then asked.

"If it's okay with you."

"Of course it is. You staying too Karen?"

"Oh, why not." Mrs. Schmidt answered.

"I better get cooking then."

"I can help if you want?" Mrs. Schmidt said.

"Nah, it's fine."

"Sure?"

"Yeah, you just talk with the kids. It won't take that long."

Mrs. Schmidt nodded.

While Mrs. Henderson walked to the kitchen, Mrs. Schmidt turned around and looked at Kendall, Logan, Anna and Zoë. Kendall and Anna had moved to the couch as well. Anna and Zoë were sitting in between Kendall and Logan and they were all talking, having huge smiles on their faces.

Mrs. Schmidt looked at them for a while before sitting down next to Kendall.

"So, how are you? How's dad? And my brothers?" Kendall asked.

"They're all great."

Kendall smiled.

The five of them had a little chit-chat until Mrs. Henderson called Logan, 30 minutes later.

"Can you help me clean and set the table, Logan?"

Logan stood up and helped his mom. Both Kendall and his mother offered to help but the Hendersons told them it was fine.

10 minutes later everyone was sitting at the table. Anna was sitting in between Kendall and Logan, with Kendall's mom opposite to Kendall, Logan's mom opposite to Logan and Zoë opposite to Anna.

The two boys would looked at each other, and at Anna every now and then, checking if Anna wasn't making to much of a mess, and they helped her if needed. If the two boys made eye contact they would smile at each other.

When the moms got in a conversation with Zoë, Logan turned to Kendall and whispered, "You ready to tell them?"

Kendall smiled and nodded.

Logan took a deep breath. "Mom, Mrs. Schmidt, Zoë you too, we have to tell you something."

The three stopped their conversation and looked at Logan, waiting for him to continue.

"We, Kendall and I, are ..together."

Kendall was smiling widely, and Zoë giggled again.

"Really?" Mrs. Schmidt asked.

Kendall and Logan both nodded.

Mrs. Schmidt turned to Mrs. Henderson.

"I told you!"

The boys looked from their moms, to each other and back to their mom's, frowning.

"You told her what, mom?" Kendall asked.

"I told Jessica that if you two would meet you'd totally like each other. We even wanted to hook you guys up."

"Really?" Logan asked.

"Yes! You two make a great couple." Mrs. Henderson said.

"Well, I'm glad you two are ..happy about this." Kendall said, laughing soflty.

"Always, as long as you two, or three, are happy, we are too."

"I've never been so happy I think." Kendall said.

"Same here." Logan smiled.

There ate in silence for a while, then Mrs. Schmidt asked, "How did you two meet?"

"Well.." Kendall started.

"He was driving too fast." Logan continued for him. "It was not really a big deal though, he was driving 55 miles an hour were only 50 miles an hour was allowed, but anyway, me being a cop on a night shift, bored as what, decided that this was good enough to pull over, so I did. We started to talk and got along great." They didn't need to know what really happened, especially not with Anna and Zoë there. "..So, we got each other's phone numbers and we spend the day after I pulled him over, together. And that was yesterday. Today we've been together the whole day as well. That's basically it."

"That's so cute." Mrs. Schmidt said.

Kendall and Logan looked at each other and smiled.

"You two make a great couple. I'm glad you and Anna like each other, Kendall. And Zoë too of course. But you're gonna be a big part in Anna's life if you're in a relationship with Logan, so it's important that you two get along." Mrs. Henderson said.

Anna, who was eating during the conversation, looked up when her name was mentioned. She tried to follow the conversation now.

"It's really great to see Kendall and Anna together. It makes me happy." Logan said.

"Being with Anna makes me happy."

"I really like _Kindall_!" Anna said, making everyone laugh.

"And _I_ like _you_!" Kendall said, giving Anna's nose a gentle tap.

Anna giggled and gave Kendall's nose a little tap in return. They all laughed and continued eating dinner, talking about random things.

When they all finished eating the two moms did the dishes, while Kendalll and Logan took Anna and Zoë to the couch.

"That went well." Logan said as they sat down on the couch. Anna climbed in Logan's lap and Zoë climbed in Kendall's lap.

"Yeah. I'm glad they're happy. We have great parents."

"We do." Logan smiled.

"It's crazy to think they wanted to hook us up. We would've met eventually, if you hadn't pulled me over."

"That's so weird to think about. But it only means that it's meant to be right?"

"I guess." Kendall smiled.

The mama's joined the boys and the girls on the couch and they all watch TV for a bit, talking about the things they saw on the TV.

Anna was lying with her back against Logan's chest when she yawned.

Logan looked at the clock and saw that it was 8 pm. It was later that she would normally go to bed, and it had been a busy, yet fun day. She really needed sleep now.

"Are you tired, Anna?"

She nodded as she yawning again, now rubbing her eyes too.

"Come on, I'll take you to bed."

She turned around in Logan's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. When Logan carefully stood up Anna buried her face in his neck.

"Say good night to everyone."

"Goodnight." She mumbled sleepily.

The four people all had their own version of saying goodnight. They said it all at the same time, but you could easily tell who said what.

"Goodnight sweetie." That was Mrs. Henderson.

"Goodnight Anna." This was Mrs. Schmidt.

"Sweet dreams." Kendall.

"Nighty!" And Zoë.

Logan smiled and then walked away with the almost sleeping girl in his arms. He walked up the stairs and opened the door opposite to the playroom. He switched the light on, before gently laying Anna down in her bed. He walked towards het closet and grabbed her pajama. He took of her clothes and then put the pajama he picked back on.

"You want a bedtime story?" Logan asked as he wrapped the blankets around her.

She nodded.

Logan grabbed Anna's favourite 'bedtime-story-book'. He opened the book and went to the next story, the one after the one he read yesterday.

"Once upon a time, there was a little girl—"

"Daddy?" Anna interrupted.

"Yes, baby bear?"

"Can daddy _Kindall _come?"

"Of course. I'll go get him."

Logan gave Anna a kiss on her forehead before walking out the room and down the stairs.

He walked into the living room where Zoë was still sitting in Kendall's lap, hanging against his chest, like Anna was earlier against Logan. "Uhm.." All the heads turned towards a smiling Logan, standing in the door opening.

"Kendall, Anna asked for you." Logan said smiling.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Come, or she might already be asleep."

Kendall gave Zoë's forehead a kiss before he let her climb off his lap. When Zoë was sitting on the couch Kendall stood up and followed Logan upstairs and into the little girl's bedroom.

"Here he is." Logan said.

Anna looked up and smiled.

"Hi daddy _Kindall_."

"Hey, Boo-Boo."

"Boo-Boo?" Logan and Anna both asked.

"I wanted a cute nickname, this was the first thing I thought about. You like it?" Kendall asked, cheeks reddening.

Anna smiled and nodded before Logan said, "I like it too."

"I'm glad about that." Kendall smiled.

Logan had sat down on Anna's bed during this little conversation. But Kendall hadn't moved. He was still standing in the middle of the room so he now walked shyly over to Anna and Logan and sat down on his knees, elbow's leaning on Anna's bed.

"Are we gonna be a family? With a dog, and a big house and a big garden? Am I gonna be normal now?" Anna suddenly asked.

Kendall and Logan were taken aback. Neither of them expected Anna to ask something like that.

"You are normal, baby bear." Logan said.

"But I have two daddies, and I live in the same house as my grandmommy and niece. And granddaddy if he's home."

'_And granddaddy if he's home'? _Kendall asked himself, making a mental note to ask Logan about that later.

"And we don't have a dog." Anna added after a short break.

"That doesn't mean you're not normal, baby bear. You are very normal. You, Kendall and I are a family now and we will have our own big house with a garden and a dog, but that will take some time."

"Not too long?"

"No, I promise it won't take too long."

Anna smiled. She looked from Kendall to Logan and back to Kendall. She raised her hand towards Kendall's face, touching his eyebrow with her finger.

"You have funny eyebrows." She said.

"Funny, but pretty, right?" Logan asked.

"Yes." Anna nodded.

"Thank you." Kendall smiled.

"Can you and daddy _Kindall_ sing for me?"

"Sing? You've never asked anyone to sing." Logan asked.

"Please?"

"Of course, we'll sing for you if you want that." Logan smiled. He then looked at Kendall. They were both smiling when Kendall asked, "Do you know 'Lullaby' by the 3J'S?"

"I do, you wanna sing that?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. 3..2..1.. go."

"Wait!" Anna squeaked. "First a kiss."

Logan laughed but pursed his lips and leaned forward. Anna wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She then hugged him and said into his neck, "I love you, daddy."

Logan smiled before saying, "I love you too, baby bear."

Kendall was watching them with a big smile. It was just so precious and beautiful. Logan and Anna pulled away and Anna then turned to Kendall.

She leaned forward with pursed lips. Kendall pursed his lips just before she little girl's lips touched his. She wrapped her arms around Kendall's neck and moved her little head to Kendall's neck.

"I love you, daddy _Kindall_."

Kendall's eyes started to get a little watery at what she said. "I love you too, Boo-Boo."

Anna pulled her arms away from around Kendall's neck and laid down.

Kendall never had a boyfriend with a daughter before so he didn't really know what to do or say, he just hoped he was doing fine. He carefully wrapped the blankets around her and asked if she was laying comfortable and if she wasn't too cold or too warm.

Logan watched all this with tears in his eyes. When Kendall had made sure she was comfortable, he looked at Logan. As they made eye contact, one tear escaped Logan's eye. He just let it roll down, looking at Kendall.

Kendall thought he had fucked up as he saw Logan's watery eyes. But Logan reassured him with his beautiful smile, silently telling Kendall everything was fine. Kendall smiled back before Logan bent down towards Anna, kissing her forehead. Anna saw the tear. "Daddy sad? She asked pouting.

"No. No, not at all, baby bear. I'm happy. All happy tears."

"Okay." She smiled.

"Now we sing, right?" Logan asked, quickly wiping away the happy tears and sitting back up.

"Mm-hmm." She mumbled before yawning.

Kendall entwined his fingers with Logan's and let their hands rest on Logan's knee.

They smiled at each other before Logan said, "Okay, there we go. 3..2..1.. go."

This time they didn't get interrupted, so the looked at each other and started to sing at the same time. After making sure they started at the same time, they turned their heads to Anna. They were singing it for her after all.

"_I enchant you before you go to sleep,_

_Say a good word and touch your skin,_

_Angelic choirs will sing your name soon._

_Now you are still a little girl,_

_And for as long that you are mine_

_I'll be here and adjust my life to you._

_I'll make you smile,_

_Whenever you cry._

_I will feel rich,_

_Whenever you smile at me._

_I'll break iron with my hand,_

_I'll feel wiser than the news,_

_Of tomorrow._

_I'll take care of you, little girl,_

_If it's up to me then you would be living forever."_

It was not the end of the song yet, but Anna was already asleep. Logan caressed Anna's cheek, before giving her forehead a kiss. "Sleep well, baby girl." He whispered to a sleeping Anna.

Logan looked at Kendall. "I always give her a kiss and say goodnight again after she fell asleep." He explained. "You should do it too."

Kendall smiled and leaned down, giving the cheek Logan had just kissed, a kiss and whispering, "Sweet dreams, Boo-Boo."

They then both stood up and walked out the door, after looking back one more time and switching the light off.

"I really like that nickname." Logan whisper, after he had closed the door.

"Really? Isn't it stupid or anything? It was the first thing that popped up in my head." Kendall whispered back.

"It's really cute. Maybe I'll call her that too."

"No, don't. I love the nickname you have for her."

"Baby bear?" Logan asked.

"Yeah."

"Aw, call her that too then."

"But it's your nickname for her, I have my own nickname for her now."

Logan laughed. "Okay then."

They quietly walked down the stairs. Before they entered the living room Logan turned around and looked at Kendall. He walked forward a little, so he was standing against him. He then wrapped his arms around his waist and buried his head in his chest.

"I love you, Kendall."

Kendall wrapped his arms tightly around Logan shoulders. "I love you too, Logie. So so so much."

He heard a sob coming from Logan. "Logan?" Logan looked up. His eyes were watery and a little red. "Why are you crying?" Kendall asked sadly.

A tear escaped Logan's eye. "I'm just so happy. It are happy tears. I just love you so much. I love how you act around Anna, and Anna around you. It's just perfect. You are perfect." Another tear escaped his eye.

Kendall moved his hands towards Logan's face and wiped away the tears that were leaving Logan's eyes with his thumbs.

"You are perfect too, Logie. And so is Anna. I love you."

Kendall leaned forward and pecked Logan's lips. Kendall moved one of his hands to Logan's back, running it up and down gently, while his other hand cupped Logan's face. Both of Logan's hands were still around Kendall's waist, pulling his closer, even though they already were as close as possible.

Logan ran his tongue across Kendall's bottom lip. Kendall opened his mouth and pushed his tongue against Logan's. Their tongues moved around and against each other lovingly. It was a sweet, gently, passionate kiss. It wasn't rough, or driven by lust and need. I was just pure love.

They pulled away when they needed air. Logan's eyes weren't watery anymore and he had a big smile on his face. Kendall was smiling too.

"I love you so much. I can't say that enough."

Kendall laughed. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing it. I love you too."

They pulled each other in a tight hug before pulled apart and walking into the living room.

"You guys are so cute." Mrs. Henderson said.

Logan looked confused. "What?"

"We heard you talking. It was cute."

"Oh, thanks. I guess?"

"Totally welcome."

"Where is Zoë?" Logan asked.

"She said she was tired, so I brought her to bed. She wanted me to ask you two if you wanted to go give her a kiss once Anna was asleep."

"Oh, we'll go give her a kiss now then."

Logan grabbed Kendall's hand and brought him back upstairs. They walked past the playroom and Anna's bedroom and then opened the door on the left, opposite to the stairs to reveal a stairs.

"She sleeps in the attic." Logan whispered as they walked up the stairs.

"Oh, okay."

There was no door to the bedroom, when you were at the top of the stairs, you were in the room.

The 10-year-old was peacefully asleep. The boys walked towards her and both gave her a kiss, mumbling 'sweet dreams'

They then walked back down.

"In case you wanna know," Logan whispered, closing the door the to attic. "This is the bathroom." He said pointing towards the door next to the door to the attic. "This is my room." He pointed to the door at the same side of the hallway as Anna's bedroom. "And this is my parents' bedroom. "I'll show you around next time."

_The perfect time to ask about his dad. _Kendall thought as he nodded, agreeing with Logan that he wanted a tour through the house.

"Where is you dad? I haven't seen him yet."

"Oh," Logan whispered. "My dad is in the military. He's Afghanistan now and will be there for the next three months."

"Oh wow, really?" Logan nodded. "That's heavy." Kendall then said.

"Yeah it is. But we are doing fine. We chat with him once a week through Skype."

"Oh that's nice."

"You can talk to him if you want."

"If you want me to, then I'm fine with it."

They smiled at each other before leaning in, giving each other a sweet kiss.

"Let's go, before we wake someone up."

Kendall nodded and grabbed Logan's hands. They walked down the stairs and back into the living room and sat down on the couch. Well, Kendall sat down on the couch, and Logan sat down on Kendall's lap. His back was leaning against the armrest, his side was pressed into Kendall's chest and his head was resting on Kendall's shoulder.

The four silently watched TV before Mrs. Schmidt announced to go.

"I should get going." She looked at Kendall. "Are you staying here, or do I need to drop you off on my way home?"

Kendall looked at Logan. He didn't want to leave him. But maybe he should. "I don't wanna leave, but I think we should spent the night apart."

"I don't want you to leave either, but, I think you're right."

Mrs. Schmidt stood up first, and then the other three followed.

They all walked into the hallway and Kendall and his mom grabbed their coats. They put them on and said their goodbyes.

"Bye. I'll see you at work tomorrow." Mrs. Schmidt said.

"See you tomorrow." The two women gave each other a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Logan." Mrs. Schmidt said, interrupted Kendall and Logan's conversation. She gave him a kiss on the cheek as well and then turned around, opened the door and walked towards her car, saying "Bye" one last time.

"I'll call or text you tomorrow. Or maybe I'll just come by. I hear your mother needs to work. So you're just here, right?"

"Yeah. It would just be the three of us, because Zoë needs to go to school."

"Okay, I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too."

They started at each other lovingly for a few seconds before Kendall said, "I should go now."

"Yeah." Logan agreed.

"I love you."

"And I love you." Logan said before leaning in and pecking Kendall's lips.

"Bye, Logie. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow. Sleep well."

"Thank you. You too."

Kendall walked over to Mrs. Henderson, who had listened to their whole conversation.

"Bye Mrs. Henderson. Thanks for everything."

"Thank _you_ for everything. And call me Jessica!"

"Okay, _Jessica._ Bye." Kendall smiled.

They kissed each other's cheek. Kendall then quickly moved over to Logan, giving him one more peck before walking over to his mother, who was patiently waiting in her car.

"Shit! The book!" Mrs. Henderson said, just as Kendall got in the car.

Logan laughed, but stopped Mrs. Schmidt from driving away.

Mrs. Henderson quickly grabbed the book and ran back outside. She walked over to the side of the drivers seat. Mrs. Schmidt had already opened the window and was smiling.

"Almost forgot the book again." Mrs. Henderson said, giving Mrs. Schmidt the book.

"Thanks." She said laughing.

"Bye, again."

"Bye."

Mrs. Henderson walked back to her son, waving at the car as it drove away. Kendall was practically hanging out the window, waving until they were out of sight.

When they were out of sight, Logan got back inside, sighing.

"What's wrong?" His mother asked.

"Nothing. Just happy sighs. He's just so perfect."

"I know." She said smiling. "He's good for you and Anna. I'm happy with that."

"Me too." He sighed again. "I'm gonna go to bed. I'm tired."

"I'm going too. But first I'll turn off all the light and everything. Goodnight."

"Night."

Logan walked up the stairs as his mother walked back into the living room. Logan quickly checked Anna, seeing that she was still asleep. He smiled, looking at her for a while before closing the door and going to his own room.

He quickly got his clothes off, throwing them into the laundry basket in the corner of his room. He then put his pajama pants and a random shirt on before he turned the light off and lay down in bed. Before he knew it he was asleep, dreaming about his own perfect little family.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Henderson walked back to her son, waving at the car as it drove away. Kendall was practically hanging out the window, waving until they were out of sight.<p>

When they were out of sight, Kendall got back into his seat and closed the window. He sighed dramatically with a smile on his face as he looked at the road in front of him.

"Anything wrong?" Kendall's mom ask.

"No, not at all. I just love Logan so much. He and Anna are just perfect."

"You make a beautiful family."

"You think so?"

"I know so." Mrs. Schmidt said smiling.

"Thanks mom."

The rest of the drive to Kendall's house was silent. Mrs. Schmidt stopped in front of Kendall's house and waited for him to get out.

"Thanks for the ride, mom."

"No problem at all."

"Can you say hi to dad and my brothers for me?"

"Of course."

Kendall smiled at his mom before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Bye mom." He said as he got out the car.

"Bye, Kendall."

Kendall closed the car door and grabbed his keys out his pocket. He opened the door and turned the light on before turning around and waving at his mom, who always waited with driving away until she knew Kendall was inside.

Kendall walked in, closed and locked the door behind him and immediately walked upstairs. He got in his room, not even bothering to turn the lights on. He got his phone out his jeans pocket and placed in on his bedside table. He then stripped down to his boxers, left his clothes wherever he pulled them off, and got into bed. He grabbed the pillow Logan had been sleeping on previous night and hugged it close to his body.

It wasn't long before he, also, dreamed about Logan and Logan's perfect daughter. His own little family.

**asdfghjkl. I'm not so sure about this. There will be drama next chapter and the chapters after that. But I just don't like too much drama. No, I actually do like it, but I just can't write it. XD But I'll try my best for you guys. Anyway, the song is 'Wiegelied' by 3J'S. I really like that song, it's a Dutch song which I translated, so I hope it makes sense.. Anyway, you should really listen to the song.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this and please review! :D**


	6. Six

**Enjoy!**

Logan's alarm clock went off. It 'Beeped' 3 times before Logan started to wake up. He opened his eyes and reached over, turning it off. It was 7AM, like everyday. Except for the days after a night shift, of course.

Logan sat up and stretched before he got out of bed and grabbed his clothes for the day. He made his way to the bathroom and took a shower. Before he dried off, he plugged the plug into the bath drain, and turned the water on again. After he had dried off, he pulled his clothes on, and made his way to Anna's bedroom.

He first picked out Anna's clothes for that day, seeing as it was a hot, sunny day, he picked out her favourite pink dress, which was his own favourite too. He walked over to her and gently tried to wake her up.

"Anna, wakey wakey." He said as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Sweetie, wake up." He said, now caressing Anna's cheek.

Anna slowly opened her eyes. "Good morning baby-bear. Did you sleep well?"

She sleepily nodded, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes at the same time. "I had a happy dream about you, daddy _Kindall_ and me."

"That's cute. Were we a happy family?"

Anna nodded.

"I'm glad." Logan smiled. "You ready for your bath?"

Anna nodded.

"Come on then." Logan said as he reached out to pick Anna up.

She sat up and let Logan pick her up under her armpits. Anna wrapped her little arms around Logan's neck as he moved Anna to his side, holding her with one arm, so he could pick up Anna's clothes with the free hand.

"There we go." Logan said, making his way with Anna and her clothes to the bathroom.

"Daddy, where is daddy _Kindall_?" Anna asked as they walked into the bathroom.

"Daddy Kendall slept in his own bed, at his own house, but we will see him later today."

"I miss Daddy _Kindall_."

"He will be here soon, baby bear."

"You promise?"

"I promise." Logan said before giving Anna a kiss on the cheek.

Logan put Anna down and walked over to the bath while saying, "Let's see if it's the good temperature. We don't want you to get burned or frozen right, baby bear?"

He turned the water off before he stuck his hand in the water and moved it from side to side, feeling the water. "Feels good to me. You wanna come and feel?" He asked.

Anna walked over to her daddy and carefully stuck her index finger into the water.

"It is nice? Or is it too hot or too cold?"

"No, it's good Daddy." Anna said.

"Great. Shall we get you fresh and fruity now, cutie pie?"

Anna smiled and nodded before sticking her hands up on the air.

Logan chuckled and reached forward and started to take Anna's pajama off, throwing it in the basket in the corner.

He lifted Anna up and put her down in the bath. Anna carefully sat down and played with the rubber duck in the water. Logan watched her for a while thinking about his future with his own perfect family.

"We should wash you. Can you stand up for daddy?"

Anna nodded and stood up, holding onto the edge of the bath.

Logan put soap onto one of his hands before moving his hands together, spreading it over both of his hands. He then started to wash Anna's little body.

When he was finished he asked Anna to sit down and wash of all the soap. After all the soap was off her body she grabbed her rubber duck and started to play again.

There was a knock on the door. _"Logan? Are you in there?"_

"Yeah mom, Anna's in the bath."

The door opened and Mrs. Henderson walked in. "Can you hurry up? Zoë and I need to take a shower too."

"Didn't you do that before I woke up?"

"No, we had a little difficulty with waking up."

"Okay. I'll wash her hair now."

"Thank you."

Logan quickly, but carefully, making sure she didn't get any soap into her eyes, washed Anna's hair.

"So, all clean now. Can you stand up for Daddy?"

Anna smiled and nodded before standing up, grabbing the edge of the bath tightly. Logan lifted her up and carefully put her down on the mat in front of the bath. After drying her off, he dressed her and smiled at how pretty she looked in the pink dress. He threw the wet towel in the laundry basket and made his way out of the bathroom, with Anna in his arms.

He knocked on his mom's bedroom door while saying, "Mom, you or Zoë can take a shower now, I will go make breakfast."

"_Thanks honey! See you in a bit."_

"Bye mom."

Logan turned around and walked towards the stairs, walking down the steps with his baby girl in his arms.

20 minutes later everyone was sitting around the kitchen table eating their eggs, bacon and toast. Even the 4-year-old was happily nibbling her eggs, bacon and toast without help from her daddy.

After everyone had finished eating, Logan sat Anna down in front of the TV, letting her watch these morning shows for kids along with Zoë, while he could help his mom with cleaning up.

"Are you gonna see Kendall today?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Anna is truly crazy about him, isn't she?"

Logan smiled. "Yeah, you heard: She asks about him every 10 seconds." He said referring to the breakfast only a few minutes ago, where Anna couldn't stop asking where Kendall was, if he could make delicious breakfast just like Logan, and when he was gonna come over again.

"It's so cute."

"It is." Logan said, drying off the last plate. "And she calls him 'Daddy Kendall'. That's just so.. prefect."

"It is very cute, indeed. Am I bringing Zoë to school again?"

"I was counting on it. If you don't mind, that is."

"Oh no, of course I don't mind."

"Thank you."

"No problem at all." Everything was clean and on its place again, so Logan made his way to his sister and daughter, looking at the clock above the door from the kitchen to the living room.

"Oh, crap. It's already 8. I should get going now or Zoë will be late."

"8? Then I should get going too!"

Mrs. Henderson hung the towel over a chair, to let it dry and then made her way into the living room after Logan.

"Zoë, go get your schoolbag. Logan is bringing you to school." Mrs. Henderson said.

"Okay, mommy." Zoë said cheerfully. She jumped off the couch and ran upstairs to get her bag out of her room.

Mrs. Henderson smiled when she sad Logan and Anna were sitting on the couch, tickling each other. She was so happy with her family.

"Can we go now Logie, I don't wanna be late." Zoë said, now with her backpack on her back.

"Come Anna, we're gonna go on a car ride!" Logan said to Anna. The little girl jumped of the couch and ran towards the front door.

Logan chuckled, turned the TV off, and made his way to the front door with Zoë and their mother next to him. Logan grabbed Anna's coat and helped her pulling it on. It was in fact a nice day, but the morning coldness still asked for a coat, especially for a little girl. Logan pulled his own jacket on, before checking if Zoë had hers on as well.

When they were all ready to go, Logan opened the front door. He chuckled when Anna ran to the car, softly slapping her hands against the door saying, "Open! Open! Open!"

Logan stopped and so did his mother. "Bye mom, have a nice day." He said before kissing her on the cheek.

"Thank you sweetie. You have a nice day too. But I'm sure that's gonna be fine." She smiled.

"I hope so."

Mrs. Henderson smiled before walking over to Anna and Zoë wishing them a nice day, and giving them a kiss as well.

She then walked over to her car, saying goodbye one more time before getting in. As she closed the door, Logan unlocked his car and Zoë climbed in, placing her bag next to her.

"Up! Up! Up!" Anna said.

Logan chuckled and lifted Anna up, placing her in her car seat. He fastened all the little belts. "Sooo, good to go, right girls?" Logan asked the two girls.

Both girl cheered as Logan checked one last time if the two were strapped up save in the back. When he had made sure everything was safe, he made his way to the drivers seat and got in. He started the car, and turned the radio on. Logan pulled out of the driveway, and drove off to Zoë's school.

All the way to the school, the two girls in the back were singing along to the CD, making Logan smile.

"We're here, Zoë." Logan said as he stopped the car in the school's parking lot.

"Ahhh. I don't wanna leave."

"I'm sorry, sweetie."

"It's okay." Zoë said. "I will see you tonight anyway."

"True." Logan smiled.

He got out of the car and opened the door for Zoë. She reached over and gave Anna a kiss on her cheek, causing the little girl the giggle. "Bye Anna. See you later."

"Bye bye." The little girl said.

Zoë then got out the car and leaned back in the get her schoolbag. She closed the door behind her and turned to Logan.

"Are you picking me up when school's finished?"

"Yup."

"Okay, Logie. Goodbye."

"Bye, sis." He leaned down and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Have fun, and pay attention!"

"Always!"

Zoë walked away. She crossed the parking lot and before disappearing into the school building she turned around and waved at Logan. Logan waved back and watched as Zoë walked into the building. He turned around and got back in the car again.

"Now it's all us, baby bear!" Logan said as he started the car and drove away.

"I want Daddy _Kindall_!"

"We will see him later today."

"But I want him now!" Anna started to cry.

"Awh, baby bear, please don't cry." Logan reached one hand to the backseat and softly caressed Anna's knee. "Kendall will be with us soon. I promise."

"Really?" She sniffed.

"Really."

"Okay."

"Can you dry your tears and smile for daddy now?"

Anna nodded and wiped away the tears before smiling. Logan looked at her through the rear view mirror and smiled too.

"Good job. No more tears, okay?"

"Okay daddy." Anna smiled.

"I love you, baby bear."

"I love you too." She said in her cute voice.

Logan smiled and pulled his hand off her knee and concentrated on driving again.

5 minutes later Logan pulled into their driveway. After he shut the car off and stepped out, he walked over to Anna and got her out the car as well. She ran towards the front door when Logan had put her down and began ringing the door bell.

Logan locked the car and joined Anna at the front door.

"Aren't they opening the door, Anna?"

"No. They aren't opening." Anna looked up at Logan.

"Arg, these people." Logan said rolling his eyes, making Anna laugh.

"Shall I just open it with this key then?"

Anna nodded cutely.

They walked inside and took their coats off.

Anna wanted to watch a movie again and Logan needed to watch it with her, so he did. He put the DVD into the player and sat down next to Anna on the couch. Today Anna wanted to watch Aladdin, and secretly, Logan really loved that movie.

10 minutes into the movie Anna climbed on Logan's lap, facing him.

"Daddy! Daddy _Kindall _needs to come." She said.

"But he is probably still sleeping, sweetie. If he was awake he would have called us."

"But I miss Daddy _Kindall_." Anna said a little sad.

"Me too, baby bear." Logan answered, a little sad himself. "But if he hasn't called before noon, that I will call him, okay?"

"Okay!" Anna said cheerfully. She then turned around in his lap so she was facing the TV again. They watched the rest of the movie without any other interruptions.

As he end credits rolled, Logan lifted Anna off his lap and walked to the DVD-player to put the DVD right back where it belonged. "What do you wanna do today with Daddy Kendall, baby bear?" Logan asked as he walked back over to the couch. He sat down and pulled Anna on his lap again.

"I want to swim." Anna said while she was running her little fingers through Logan's hair.

"At the swimming pool, or at the beach?" Logan smiled.

"At the beach."

"Okay then beach it is."

"Yay! Now Daddy _Kindall_ needs to come!"

"It's only," Logan looked at the clock "..a quarter past 10. I said we would call him when it's noon, if he didn't call us before then."

"But I want Daddy _Kindall_!"

"Me too, baby bear."

"Can you call him?"

"Not yet."

Anna pouted.

"Don't be sad, baby bear." Logan cupped Anna's face with one hand. "He will be with us this afternoon, let him sleep for a little while. Do you wanna puzzle?"

Anna nodded and climbed off Logan's lap. She then ran up the stairs and into the playroom. Logan chuckled as he turned the TV off. He made his way upstairs and walked into the playroom, where Anna was already trying to place the puzzle pieces on the right place.

Logan sat opposite to Anna and started to try to give the puzzle pieces the right place too.

"Daddy _Kindall_ is very good at puzzling."

"He is." Logan smiled at the memory of Kendall puzzling. He wouldn't place the puzzle pieces on the right place himself, but he would give the puzzle piece to Anna, and then direct her little hand to the right place. They were both giggling and smiling as he did that, and it was a very cute sight.

"You really like Daddy Kendall, don't you?" Logan asked Anna.

"I like him very much. He is sweet and he is warm when he gives me hugs and he has green eyes! Just like me!"

"I'm glad you like him so much."

"Does Daddy _Kindall_ like me too?"

"Of course he does."

"Are we really gonna be a family?"

"I think we already are a family."

"Really?"

"Yup."

They continued puzzling in silence for a while.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Can you call Daddy _Kindall_?"

Logan sighed and looked at Anna, who was making puppy dog eyes. "Please, Daddy."

_Damn. _"Okay then. But I will send him a message first."

Anna jumped off the chair she was sitting on and ran over to Logan. She gave him a sweet kiss and said, "Thank you, Daddy!"

Logan smiled. "That's alright, I wanna see him too after all."

Anna sat back down on her chair and started to puzzle again, while Logan grabbed his phone. He typed for a while before pressing send and placing the phone next to him on the table.

"Now we wait for a message back." Logan said as he started to help Anna with puzzling again.

* * *

><p>Kendall woke up when he received a text message. His phone vibrating on his bedside table made an annoying noise, which woke him up from peaceful sleep.<p>

He rolled around in his bed, so he was now laying down on his stomach. He reached over to his bedside table, searching around for his phone. When he found it he grabbed it and without opening his eyes, brought it to his face. He slowly opened his eyes before pressing on he home button of his iPhone. Luckily his phone was set on the lowest point of brightness, otherwise he would've been blind now. He smiled widely when a message saying: '_One new message from Officer Hottie.' _ popped up. He quickly pressed 'view' and waited for his phone to show the message.

**Hey Ken. Are you awake? I hope I didn't wake you up, even though it's a shame that you'd still be asleep by now. **Kendall looked at the time on his phone. _10:47, god. I've been sleeping for almost 12 hours! I must have been tired. _Kendall nodded to himself. "Really tired." He said quietly before continuing reading.** Anyway I texted to ask if you wanted to go to the beach with Anna and me. Anna actually can't stop asking about you and she definitely can't wait to see you again. I'll hear from you. We love you, bye. xLogan&Anna. **

The message made Kendall smile. He read the message one more time, and then closed it. He went to contacts and searched for his Officer Hottie, deciding to call him, instead of texting.

He pressed 'call' and waited for Logan to pick up.

After 2 'beep''s he picked up.

"_Hey Ken. Are you awake?"_

"No, I'm calling and talking in my sleep."

"_Someone's moody." _Kendall heard the laugh in his voice.

"Incredibly moody." Kendall said rolling his eyes, even though Logan couldn't see him. "So, anyway, yes, I am awake. And yes, your text message woke me up. I was just really tired I guess. It was the first day I spent with a little girl, things were new for me. Even though it's not that tiring physically it is mentally with all the new impressions and stuff."

"_You make it sound like I'm gonna kill you because you slept in."_

"Isn't that what you're gonna do then?" Kendall laughed.

"_Hmm, maybe not killing, but just ..punishing."_

"Oh, and what did you have in mind."

"_Maybe I could spank you."_

"Mmm, and what would be the punishment then?" Kendall said smugly.

"_Oh, trust me, Kendall. My spanks are not enjoyable."_

"And why is that, babe?"

"_I have my police equipment." _

"Yeah, but you aren't allowed to use that if you're not working."

"_No one would know, right?"_

"What if I told your boss, and got you fired because of it?" Kendall said teasingly.

"_As if you would do that. And besides, are you gonna tell me that you wouldn't enjoy lying on your stomach, naked, handcuffed to the bed with me above you spanking your ass hard with my police baton?"_

That shut Kendall up. He bit his lip to stop himself from moaning out loud.

"Holy fuck. If you're trying to get me aroused, then you're succeeding. I didn't knew you were so kinky, Logie."

"_Kendall! Oh my god! I'm just trying to make a point, okay?"_

"Mm-hmm. Next time try and make a point without getting my dick stiff."

You could hear the smirk in Logan's voice when he said, _"We'll see about that."_

"You tease. We definitely need to do that little scene though. If it's only a quarter as hot as I imagine it is you would easily make me cum 5 times."

"_Again: We'll see about that. Okay, enough with the horny talk now, back to normal innocent things."_

"Alright," Kendall said laughing. "How's Anna?"

"_She's great. She's puzzling in the playroom right now. She's been asking about you all day and she really can't wait to jump in your arms again."_

"And I can't wait to hold her. She's the most sweet, beautiful and gorgeous girl I've ever seen."

"_Awwh, thank you. So, do you wanna go to the beach with us?"_

"And see you shirtless? Hell yes!"

Logan chuckled before saying,_ "Stop being so fucking horny." _

"Perfect word-choice, love."

"_I try." _

"Tease."

"_So, do you wanna come?"_

"Yes, I wanna cum."

"_KENDALL!"_

"Your own fault!"

"_It's not my fault that you're so dirty minded and always thinking about sex."_

"I do not always think about sex, okay."

"_Mm-hmmm."_

"You are the one who got me horny in the first place, don't blame me now."

"_Alright, alright. I'm sorry. Now please stop, so we can actually arrange things for today."_

"Okay. And I'm sorry too."

"_It's okay. So, when will you be here? Or do we need to pick you up?"_

"I will drive over to your house, I think it's easier if my car is at your house if I'm with you guys. Uhhhm, it's 11AM right now, I'll be there at noon. If that's okay with you?"

"_Of course it is. We can have lunch somewhere on the way to the beach, or maybe even at one of those beach restaurant thingies."_

"Sounds like fun. Oh, should I pack a bag with clothes or something? So that if we want and if it's okay with your mom and everything, that I can stay?"

"_Oh yeah. Great idea."_

"Awesome."

"_Yup."_

"Anything else?"

"_Uhm, no, that was it I guess."_

"Okay, great. Then I will go take care of a little something now."

"'_Little' isn't the right word." _

"Ha! Well, yeah, you're right on that one. You aren't so small yourself either. I can't wait to feel you again by the way."

"_I can't wait either. We will have some alone time soon, I promise."_

"I'm looking forward to it."

"_Me too."_

"Great. So, now I actually will go and take a shower and pack my bags and stuff. I'll see you and Anna— Where is Anna now by the way? I hope she didn't hear you talk, not that she really would understand it, but still."

"_She's in the playroom, puzzling and I'm sitting on my bed. The doors are open, but I hear her humming to herself so it's fine."_

"I'm glad. I wouldn't want her to be traumatized or anything."

"_Same. Anyway, go take care of you big something and everything now."_

"Will do. I'll see you guys soon. Give Anna a kiss for me, and tell her I'll see her soon. And you, I love you, and see you in an hour."

"_I love you too. See you soon, byebye."_

"Byebye, Logie."

It was silent for a while.

"_Hang up then!"_

"No, you hang up."

"_No, you hang up!"_

"No, you!"

"_No, YOU!"_

Kendall chuckled. "You're so adorable. Okay, I'm gonna hurry up now, because the longer we talk on the phone, the longer it'll take before I can see you."

"_That's true."_

"Okay, bye. I love you."

"_Bye, I love you too!"_

Then Kendall ended the phone call. He listen for a few second to his phone making a _'tuut-tuut-tuut-tuut'_ sound, thinking back about the conversation he just had. Logan was just the most amazing person he had ever met.

45 minutes later, the big something had been taken care off, his body and hair was clean and feeling soft again, he had pulled on clean clothes and threw, literally threw, some other clothes in his bag, along with some other things that he used on a daily bases and some stuff for the beach for today.

He walked into his bathroom, and looked at himself in the mirror. He shook his head, getting his hair in shape before straightening his clothes. He was ready to go.

He grabbed his bag from his bedroom and walked downstairs. He pocketed his phone and wallet and grabbed his keys before opening the door and stepping outside. He closed and locked the door behind him and walked towards his car, getting in, placing his big bag full of stuff on the passenger seat.

He fastened his seatbelt and took off.

* * *

><p>"<em>EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE<em>!" Anna squeaked. "Daddy, daddy, daddy, open the door!"

Logan and Anna had jumped up the moment the doorbell could be heard.

"I'm on my way! I'm on my way!" Logan said as he all but ran over to the front door, Anna closely behind him.

Logan quickly unlocked the door and opened it, revealing Kendall.

"Daddy _Kindall_!" Anna squealed as she ran past Logan to Kendall. She jumped up, Kendall dropped his bag just in time to catch the little girl. She wrapped her arms around his neck and attacked his cheeks with kisses.

Kendall chuckled at the little girl's actions before saying, "Hé, Boo-Boo. How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm very happy you're here. I missed you."

"Awhh, I missed you too." He looked up to look at Logan. "And I missed you too." Kendall said as he stepped forward with Anna in his arms to give Logan a kiss.

"Hello." Kendall said sheepishly against Logan's lips.

"Hi."

Kendall laughed and gave him another peck on the lips before stepping back. "Are we going to the beach right now, or are we gonna wait?"

"Anna, you can pick." Logan said.

"I want to go now." She answered.

"Okay, then we should go pack our bag."

"And I need to bring my bag upstairs too."

"Oh yeah, of course."

Kendall put Anna down and grabbed his bag again. He made his way inside, directly walking up the stairs and into Logan's room, remembering that it was the room next to Anna's. Logan had lifted Anna up and they followed Kendall upstairs.

Kendall opened the door and walked in, taking Logan's room in. He placed his bag on the bed, next to the two piles of clothes and towels which Kendall figured were to take with them to the beach, and looked around for a while.

"Nice room you have."

"Thank you." Logan smiled.

"So, what do you have to take with you to the beach?" Kendall asked.

"Oh, just that," He pointed at the two piles. "We don't really have toys or anything. I was just planning on bringing that and maybe we can buy some things at the beach store."

"No need, I have brought some thing, we can take them with us, unless you want to buy things of course."

"Your things are good, I guess. What do you have?" Logan asked.

"A football and some inflatable pool tools. And I also wanna bring my photo camera because I wanna take some photos."

"Alright, that sounds awesome."

"So we're bringing that?" Kendall asked.

"Yup."

Kendall opened his bag, and took out his smaller back pack.

He first wanted to place all their clothes in the bag, but then realized that that wasn't a smart idea, because then their swimwear would be at the bottom of the bag.

"We should pull on our swimwear now. It's easier that way."

"Oh, okay."

Logan grabbed his swimming trunks and Anna's cute swimsuit, and walked into the other room to change himself and Anna.

Kendall quickly changed into his swimming trunks too and then started to search in his big sport bag, for everything he wanted to bring, placing it on the bed as he found it.

5 minutes later Logan and Anna came back, Anna now wearing her swimsuit underneath her dress, and Logan's shorts was replaced with his trunks. Logan handed Kendall him his shorts so he could start packing the bag.

Kendall placed all the spare clothes at the bottom of the bag, followed by the towels, then the inflatable toys and last but definitely not least: The camera.

Kendall put the camera and their phones and wallets in a special pocket, no wanted to loose them. He zipped up the bag and looked at Anna and Logan.

"Ready to go."

Anna cheered cutely, making Kendall and Logan smile.

"Who's gonna drive?" Kendall asked Logan.

"I think it's best if I drive or we should at least take my car, since I have a car seat for Anna."

"Oh yeah of course. If it's okay if I let my car keys there then?"

"Of course that's okay."

Kendall smiled and walked over to the table beside the bed, placing his keys on it.

"Now we're really ready to go." Kendall said as he walked back and lifted the bag off the bed.

"Anna, come, we're going." Logan said to the little girl, who was sitting on the carpet, drawing little figures on it. She looked at the two boys and jumped up.

"_Yaaaaay!_" She ran out Logan's bedroom and down the stairs. She reached up to the door handle and opened the door, immediately running to Logan's car.

Logan walked down the stairs, with Kendall, who was holding his backpack in his hands, behind him. Logan grabbed his keys off the cabinet and walked out of the door. They walked out and as Kendall walked towards the car, Logan closed and locked the door.

When the door was locked, he turned around and walked towards his car. Logan saw Kendall standing next to Anna, with his hand on her head. They were talking and they both had a big smile on their face.

Logan unlocked the car as he was close enough. Anna instantly opened the door, and tried to climb inside, Kendall helping her and making sure she wouldn't fall to the ground. Kendall fastened the little belts that kept Anna safe during the car ride. Logan had grabbed the bag and walked around the car, to place it on the backseat next to Anna.

When everything was safe and into place, the two boys closed the doors and sat down in the front of the car. Logan on the drivers seat and Kendall on the passengers seat of course.

"There we go!" Logan said in a weird voice, as he started the car and drove away.

All the way to the beach the three were singing along to all the happy summer songs that came out of the radio. After 20 or so minutes Logan pulled up into the beach's parking lot, Anna cheered as she saw they were there and couldn't wait to get out the car.

Logan quickly got out, grabbed the bag from the backseat and quickly made his way to the other side of the car, after closing the doors. Kendall had already gotten out and opened the door and was now unbuckling all the belts of Anna's car seat.

Just as Kendall lifted the over-excited, cheering girl up, Logan stopped him.

"Ho, wait, put her back down."

Kendall was confused but did as Logan said.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked.

"Oh, nothing, I just need to make the rules clear."

Logan turned the seat where Anna was sitting in a quarter, so she was facing him. He made her look up at him. "Listen carefully, Anna. You need to promise to listen to Daddy Kendall and I, and do not, I repeat, do not, go for a walk without one of us knowing. Don't go to the water by yourself, always ask one of us it's okay to go, so we can look out for you, okay?" Anna nodded. "Also, do not go too far into the water. Water can be very dangerous. Don't talk to strangers, don't go somewhere with stranger, just stay with us. If you want something, just ask and don't go do it on your own. We don't wanna loose you or anything. Okay?"

"Okay, Daddy."

"Good. I love you." Logan said, leaning forward and kissing Anna's fore head.

"I love you too, Daddy."

Logan smiled, before saying, "Come on." and lifting Anna up. He put her down on the ground and took a hold of Anna's hand firmly, but not too firm to hurt the girl. They walked away, so that Logan could close the door. He locked his car right after and walked over to where Kendall was waiting with the bag.

"Looks like there are a lot of people."

"Yeah," Logan agreed while he put the keys into the secret pocket of the bag. "But it will be fine. We can find a quite place."

"Daddy _Kindall_, I wanna hold your hand too!" Anna interrupted.

Kendall smiled as he swung the bag over his shoulder and reached the other hand out for Anna to grab it. She grabbed his hand, and directly after the three started to make their way to the beach, which was still a hundred meters away.

They chit-chatted, giggled and swung their hands in between them, already having the time of their lives.

When they reached the actual sand they all took their shoes and socks off, and started to look for a quiet, nice place.

They walked over the beach or 5 or so minutes and then found the perfect place.

"This looks like a good place." Logan said.

"Yeah it does. What do you think, Anna?"

"I like it too!"

"Then this place it is."

Kendall dropped the bag, and all the shoes next to it, before opening the bag and taking out a few towels, laying them out in the sand.

"Dress off!" Anna said while she was tugging on the fabric of her dress.

Logan chuckled but helped Anna out her dress, he then folded it and placed it in the bag. "Anna, can you sit on the towels?"

Anna nodded and sat down, looking at the sea while Kendall and Logan were doing their own thing, yet still making sure Anna wasn't going anywhere.

"Get naked." Logan whispered at Kendall so Anna wouldn't hear it.

Kendall looked at Logan with wide eyes, shocked that he would say something like that.

"Dude, I'm just kidding." Logan said laughing. "Well, partly. Get that shirt off, boy." He whispered the last part.

"You first." Kendall whispered back.

Logan looked at Anna, to make sure she was still there. She was still there of course, happily looking at all the people on the beach, so he looked back at Kendall and smirked. He reached down, grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head.

"Now you."

Kendall smiled and pulled his shirt off.

"_Tadaaaaa._" Kendall said opening his arms, showing Logan his nakedness.

"You're crazy." Logan said laughing.

"You love it."

"I do." Logan admitted leaning forward to give Kendall a kiss. They shared a quick kiss, both smiling. Logan pulled away and folded his shirt, placing it in the bag before folding Kendall's shirt and throwing it in the bag as well.

Kendall and Logan sat down next to Anna.

"I'm hungry." Logan said after a while.

"Yeah, me too."

"Anna, do you wanna eat something too?"

Anna just nodded.

"Shall I go get something at that little restaurant we walked by?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Anna, what do you wanna eat? They have all sort of fish things, but they just have simple sandwiches too. Do you want fish?"

Anna shook her head.

"Just a sandwich with cheese then?"

Anna shook her head at that too.

"Do you want to come with me and see what they have?"

She nodded.

"Okay, and what do you want, Kendall?"

"I'll just take what you take"

"Okay then. You can survive alone for a little while, do you?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Okay."

Logan and Anna walked away, but not before kissing Kendall and waving goodbye of course.

15 minutes later, the two had came back, and they were now happily eating their sandwich with cheese. Logan wanted a sandwich with cheese, Kendall wanted what Logan wanted, so that were 2 sandwiches with cheese, and Anna wanted to same as her daddies too, so that was easy.

After a while, they were done eating, now just sitting on their towels, chatting.

"I wanna go to the water!" Anna said suddenly, but very cheerfully.

"Shall we first inflate the inflatable duck?"

"Duck?" Anna asked.

"Yes, it's an inflatable yellow band thingy with a duck's head on it."

Anna looked confused. "I will just show you." Kendall chuckled.

He reached into the bag and retrieved a package that was gonna be a duck when it had air in it, and started to blow air into it while Logan and Anna were chatting about what they were gonna do in the water.

It took some time, and a lot of air, but then the duck was finally finished. Anna had been looking at how the weird yellow package changed into a duck, finding it incredibly fascinating.

"Ready." Kendall said, putting the little plug into the little hole.

"Can we go into the water now?" Anna asked impatiently.

"Yup. Let's go." Logan said as he stood up.

Anna stood up as well. Kendall first made sure to cover up their stuff carefully, before standing up, taking the yellow duck with him. Anna asked for both of the boys' hands again, which they of course gave to her, and then they started to make their way to the water.

The sun had warmed up the water to a nice temperature and they were having the time of their lives in the water. They didn't go in to far, the three of them were perfectly fine with sitting in the shallow water, one of them always having the inflatable duck around their body, while chatting and carefully splashing water towards each other.

After a little while Anna had had enough of the water and wanted to go back to their stuff again, so they did.

They walked back, hand-in-hand again, of course. Kendall placed the duck next to their towels and sat down. Logan and Anna did the same,

"Are you having fun, baby bear?" Logan asked Anna.

"Yes." Anna smiled.

"I'm glad." Logan smiled.

"Shall we take some pictures? Or do you find that stupid?" Kendall asked shyly.

"No, no! Of course not. I'd love to have some pictures of us three. Let's do it."

Kendall smiled and reached into his bag and grabbed his camera. He turned it on and first took some random pictures of the beach and Logan and Anna. He then sat down next to Logan, having Anna climb onto their legs, and then he made a few pictures of the three of them.

Each pictures made them smile. They loved how they looked as a family and they loved how little Anna pulled a crazy face on each picture.

"Now we should all pull a crazy face." Logan said.

They all pulled a crazy face and Kendall took the photo. They immediately looked at the little screen on the camera, wanting to see the picture. The camera showed the photo and they all started to laugh. It was a nice one. It really showed how much fun they were having.

"One more, and now all smiling the cutest smile we can." Kendall said.

He pointed the camera at the three of them again, and then took the picture. He looked back again, showing the photo to Anna and Logan as well.

"We need to frame that one." Logan said.

"Definitely." Kendall responded. "Enough pictures for now? We can always take some more in a while."

"Okay."

"You okay with that too Anna?"

The little girl just nodded. She climbed of the boys' laps and laid down on the towels, eye closed because the sun was so bright.

Kendall turned the camera off and put it away in the bag. He then went and laid down on one side of Anna, and Logan laid down on the other side. While laying down, the two boys looked at each other and smiled. They leaned over the little girl and shared a little peck. They then laid back down but kept looking and smiling at each other.

After a while Logan started to feel the sun burn on his skin.

"Did we bring sunscreen?

"Fu...dge, no, we forgot the sunscreen."

"We really need that though, we're already too late, because I'm starting to feel the sun burn. This is not good, especially not for Anna."

"What are we gonna do?"

"If you watch Anna, I'll go get it real quick at that little store there." Logan said, pointing at the little beach store further on the beach.

"Okay."

"Anna?" The little girl opened her eyes and looked up. "Listen to Daddy Kendall, okay? I'll be gone for a few minutes, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy."

"Good," He leaned towards the bag and took out his wallet. "Be good, I love you." He leaned down and kissed the little girl's cheek.

"Bye, see you in a minute." He said to Kendall before leaning in to give him a kiss as well.

As they kissed the little girl giggled, causing the two boys to giggle into the kiss.

"I'll be right back."

"Bye." Both Kendall and Anna said.

Logan stood up and started to walk towards the little beach store.

While Logan was gone, Kendall and Anna decided to roll over with the foot ball Kendall brought. Kendall was sitting at one end of the towels with his legs wide, and Anna was sitting at the other end of the towels in the same position as Kendall. They were rolling the ball over to each other, while having a little chit-chat about the beach and the water. They laughed and giggled as the other one acted like they couldn't reach the ball.

When Logan walked back, he could see Kendall and Anna from a little distance. The sight made him smile. He wished he had had the camera, because it would've been a cute photo. He thought about sneaking up to them and sneakily trying to grab the camera, but that wouldn't work. As he walked towards them he decided to just tell them that he wanted a picture of that.

"Hey." Logan said as he stepped onto the towel.

"Hi Daddy!"

"Hello." Kendall greeted.

"Here's the sunblock." Logan said, showing them the tube of sunscreen.

"Great. Let's apply it."

Kendall and Logan applied the sunscreen on Anna's skin, and then their own skin, helping each other with their backs and other unreachable places.

After they were all protected to the sun, Anna wanted to go lay down on one of the towels, but Logan stopped her.

"Wait, Anna. Can you and Kendall roll over with the ball for a little longer? It looked so cute, and I would love to have a picture of it."

Kendall 'awwh-ed' while Anna smiled and sat down opposite to Kendall again. Logan reached into the bag for the camera, pulling it out once he had it. He saw that Kendall and Anna had already began rolling the ball to each other again, he smiled and walked a few feet away from them. He turned the camera on, and took a few pictures, smiling as he took them. As he had a few pictures, he turned the camera off, and walked back to the two.

He joined them on the towels and Anna instantly asked, "Can I go into the water, daddy?"

"Only if you promise to be good, and not go out of our sight."

"I promise Daddy."

"Alright then. But we're gonna move our stuff, so we're gonna be closer to the water."

They three moved all their stuff, so it was only ten feet away from the water. It wasn't really that busy on this particular spot, but that could change within seconds.

"Can I go now?"

"Sure, be good, and do not go farther into the water then this," Logan touching the middle of Anna's shin. "Okay?"

"Okay." She said, and then walked away.

Kendall and Logan laid down on the sand, on their stomachs', sides touching, and looked at the beautiful girl, who was making a sandcastle with her hands, only with her feet in the water.

"Looks like she's having fun." Kendall said as he grabbed Logan's hand, entwining their fingers.

"Yeah." Logan said dreamingly looking at his daughter. "And it looks like she's making friends too." He said as they saw a little boy, about Anna's age walking up to Anna and talking to her.

Anna talked back and they seemed to like each other.

"I love you so much, Kendall." Logan said out of nowhere.

"I love you more."

"I love you most."

"I love you ..more than most."

Logan chuckled. "That doesn't even make sense."

"Yes, it does!"

"It totally doesn't."

"It does!"

Logan chuckled at how desperate Kendall sounded. "Okay then."

The two boys looked at the little girl and the boy with her for a while, without saying anything. Anna looked up and searched for her daddies, smiling and waving as she saw them. The two boys smiled and waved back, only making the little girl smile more. She then paid attention to the little boy and her awesome sandcastle again.

"Ken? Can I ask you something?" Logan asked suddenly.

"Sure." Kendall said, looking at Logan.

"Can we take a picture of us?" Logan asked shyly.

"Awh, yeah of course!"

Kendall grabbed the camera and reached it in front of them, after turning it on. They took a picture of them just smiling at the camera, and after that, one of them giving each other a kiss.

Kendall then turned the camera off, and placed it back into the bag.

"We'll take some more, later on."

"Yeah, we should be looking out for my baby right now."

Kendall laughed, "Exactly."

Kendall smiled at Logan. "I love you." He said as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Logan's.

"I love you too." Logan said against Kendall's hips.

They looked into each other's eyes deeply, before leaning in, giving each other one more peck.

"No more. I don't want anything to happing to Anna because we were too busy kissing each other." Logan said.

"Same here."

They turned their heads towards the water again, and saw the little girl still talking to the little boy.

What happened a few seconds later was unexpected and shocked them both.

"Fuck!" Both daddy's yelled while standing up and running over to the water.

**I'm so sorry for the looooong wait. I hope it's worth it though. I don't know if I like this chapter, it's so long and kind of slow. But yeah. I hope you enjoyed it, please review and let me know what you think! :D**_  
><em>


	7. Seven

**Holy flip! I UPDATED! WHAT? WHAT'S HAPPENING TO THE WORLD?**

**Anyways... Enjoy!**

"Hey."

Anna turned her head and look up towards where the voice had came from. She saw a little boy, brown hair and big brown eyes, which were staring into her own green ones.

"Hi."

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm making a sandcastle." Anna said, not stopping with what she was doing.

"Can I help you?"

"Why?"

"Because I wanna be your friend." The little boy smiled.

Anna looked up and said, "Really?"

"Yes."

Anna didn't say anything at first, she just looked around on the beach, trying to find her daddies. She wanted to make sure they were okay with her talking to the unknown boy. When Anna found her daddies right in front of her, they were smiling. Anna smiled and waved at them. Kendall and Logan waved back, and that was the sign for Anna that they were okay with Anna talking to the boy.

She turned back to her sandcastle, smiling.

"Who are that?" The little boy asked.

"My daddies."

"Where's your mommy?" He boy asked.

"I don't have a mommy."

"Why not?"

"Because I have two daddies."

"But everyone has a mommy."

"Not everyone."

"Yes everyone."

"No, I don't have a mommy."

"Then that makes you weird." The little boy concluded.

"I'm not weird." Anna said sadly.

"Yes you are!"

Anna started to get tears in her eyes. "I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Go away!" She said, as tears started to roll down her cheek.s

"No."

"I don't wanna be your friend anymore." Anna said with a shaky-voice, not looking at the boy in front of her.

"I don't wanna be your friend anymore too!" The boy shouted at her before pushing her.

Anna lost he balance and fell right onto her back, into the water, just as a wave was coming in.

Before Anna really knew what was happening, she was lifted out of the water. She looked up and saw her -biological- daddy. "Daddy!" She cried. She wrapped her hands around his neck and buried her face into his neck. Luckily Anna had naturally held her breath once she was pushed into the water, so there was no water in her lungs right now. _Thank god. _

"It's okay, baby bear. It's okay." Logan said as he ran one of his hands up and down her back.

"Why did you push her?" Kendall asked the boy as he knelt down next to the little boy, who was still standing there, kind of shocked about what he did too.

"She waved at you, then I asked who you were, she said you two are her daddies, then I asked about her mommy and she told me she didn't have a mommy. Then I called her weird, she said she wasn't weird and then she didn't want to be my friend anymore, so I got mad." The little started to sob too.

"It's okay, as long as you say sorry to her and promise me to never do it again, to anybody." Kendall said.

The little boy nodded, and walked over to Logan and the sobbing little girl he was holding. The boy looked up at Logan with his sad, innocent and regretful eyes. Logan had heard the little boy's and Kendall's conversation, so he knew what he wanted.

"Anna, the little boy want to say something to you."

Anna buried her face deeper into Logan's neck and tightened the grip on his neck.

"Anna, please listen to him." Logan whispered.

"No."

"I promise you he won't do anything. Listen to him for a second."

She carefully loosened the her grip, and pulled away from Logan's neck.

"Good girl." Logan whispered before giving her a kiss on her forehead.

Logan carefully put her down on the sand, but didn't let go of her hand. Once Anna touched the sand with her little feet, she stepped back, so that she was standing against Logan's legs.

"I'm sorry." The little boy said, while walking forward and hugging Anna carefully.

"Okay." Anna said sniffing.

"Can we be friends again?" The boy said after he pulled away from the hug.

"Okay." Anna said again, wiping the tears off her face with the back of her hand.

"Where are your mommy and daddy?" Kendall then asked the boy.

The boy pointed and said, "There."

"Let's go over there."

"Okay."

The little boy walked towards his parents, Kendall and Logan, who had picked up Anna again, following him.

Once they arrived there, they saw two men on top of each other, kissing each other roughly.

"_Ahum_." Kendall said.

The men looked up and rolled away from each other.

"Jasper, what did you do wrong this time?" The long-haired brunette asked the little boy, apparently called Jasper.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kendall started. "But you are here, practically having sex with your husbands, boyfriend, whatever it is, and you blame your kid?"

"Yeah duh, he's old enough to behave." The brunette said again.

"Apparently not." Kendall said.

The man got up and walked over to Kendall. "Don't talk about my son like that."

Kendall huffed and was about to say something, but then a woman's voice could be heard.

"James? What's going on?" The voice asked.

The long-haired brunette, James apparently, turned around. "Camille, honey. Nothing is wrong." He said nervously.

Kendall and Logan looked at each other, both raising their eyebrows.

"Uhm, James, I think I'm gonna go." The other male who was still laying on the towel, said.

"And who the fuck is that James?" The woman, Camille, asked angrily.

"It's no one, honey. I don't know what he's doing here." James said,

"What? You call me to say you're going to the beach and ask me to come too so we can maybe have some 'sneaky-time' together, and now you're acting like you don't know me?" The man said.

"Carlos, just please go." James said.

"Why is this Carlos here, James? Why did you call him and say you were going to the beach? I want answers, now!"

"I didn't call him!" James yelled.

"Yes you did." Carlos said.

"Are you... cheating on me?" Camille asked.

"What? No! Of course not!"

"You didn't tell me you were together with someone!" Carlos yelled at James, as he stood up.

"Uhh, guys..." Kendall interrupted. "We're gonna go, please just watch your son the next time, and maybe you should watch your language around him too. Good luck, and uh.. goodbye."

Kendall bent down to Jasper, and put his hand on Jasper's head. "Be good, okay."

The boy looked at Kendall and nodded, causing Kendall to smiled. "Byebye."

The little boy waved at them, and then continued with playing with sand, next to the arguing 'grown-ups'. Kendall, Logan and Anna walked away, while they could still hear the woman and men yelling at each other. To be perfectly honest, Kendall was kinda worried about the little boy, and what was gonna happen with the three 'adults' but he couldn't take care of the whole world's problems, so he forced himself to let it go.

"Are you okay, Anna?" Kendall asked as Logan put her down on their towels.

"Yes, daddy _Kindall._" She smiled.

"I'm glad." Kendall hugged Anna tightly, causing the little girl to giggle.

"Shall we go home?" Logan asked when the two had stopped hugging.

Anna nodded while Kendall said, "Yes."

They dressed themselves, packed their stuff and made their way towards their car. Logan threw the bag into the backseat and then they all got in, Anna all strapped up, safe in the back of course and the two daddies in the front. Logan started the car, and looked at the time. "It's 3:48, good thing we decided to leave, we should pick Zoë up right now."

"How late does her school end?" Kendall asked.

"4."

"We're still on time then." Kendall smiled

Logan nodded and then drove away.

15 minutes later they arrived Zoë's school, just when Zoë and one of her friends walked out of the school building, talking and smiling together.

Logan got out of the car, while Kendall stayed in the car with Anna. Kendall turned around in his seat, and started a little chit-chat with Anna, while Logan waited outside for Zoë and her friend.

Logan walked around the car, and met Zoë and the other girl a few feet away from the car, on the sidewalk.

"Hello girls, how was school?" Logan asked.

"It was boring." Zoë said.

"So you didn't learn anything new today?"

Zoë shook her head.

"Stupid school." Logan said laughing. He then got serious and pointed at the two girls, wiggling his finger from Zoë to the other girl while saying, "I didn't say that."

The girls started to laugh.

"But anyway, can I play with Elin at her house?"

"Are you parents okay with that?" Logan asked Zoë's friend.

"Yes." Elin smiled.

"Are you staying over for dinner too?" Logan asked Zoë, who turned to Elin with raised eyebrows.

Elin just nodded, signalling it was okay.

"Yes." Zoë told Logan.

"Great. I'll let mom know, and she'll probably pick you up at around 8. I guess mom knows where Elin lives, right?"

"Yes she does."

"Good. Okay then. Have fun, g─"

Logan was interrupted by a few loud giggles and laughs, coming from the car.

"Aaaaaah! Logan help me!" Kendall giggle-screamed.

Logan turned around and walked towards the car, Zoë and Elin following him. Once they arrived at the car, they saw that Anna somehow had managed to get in the front of the car, in Kendall's lap, and was now giggling loudly while tickling Kendall's sides.

"Help!"

Logan chuckled at the sight. It was actually really cute.

He then remember that they still had the camera with them, and Logan really wanted a picture of this, so he walked around the car, opened the door and quickly dove through the bag, retrieving the camera.

He walked back to the other side while he turned the camera on. When he was standing next to door again, he saw that Anna luckily hadn't stopped tickling Kendall, so Logan quickly took a few pictures, before Anna decided that it was enough. After he made at least 10 picture, Logan turned the camera off and shove it into his jean pocked.

"Who is that?" Logan heard Elin ask Zoë, while he looked at his daughter and boyfriend being adorable.

"He's my brother's boyfriend." Logan heard Zoë whisper back, still so that he could hear it, whether she did that on purpose or not.

"Really?" Elin asked.

Zoë leaned farther towards her friend's ear and whispered something, which Logan didn't hear, but it did make both of the girls giggle cutely, so he was sure it wasn't something bad.

"Alright, I think it's time for us to go home and for you two girl to go have fun too." Logan said.

Kendall and Anna didn't respond much, so Logan turned towards the two girls. "Have fun girls. Mom will pick you up at 8, don't forget that."

"Okay, Logie."

"Bye girls." Logan said before he leaned forward and gave Zoë a kiss on his head, and patted Elin's head afterwards.

"Byebye."

Logan walked back around the car and got in, but not before waving to the two girls, and watching them walk away.

"So, what happened here?" Logan asked laughing as he saw Anna still tickling Kendall like crazy. "Anna stop for a second."

Anna looked up at Logan and pouted.

"You can continue once we're home, but now I want you to go back to the backseat so we can go home."

"Okay Daddy." Anna said, while she climbed back onto the backseat.

Logan turned around in the seat and leaned over the chair, so he could fasten all the little belts again.

Once Anna was save in the backseat, Logan sat back and said, "Now tell me."

"Okay, well, Anna asked me to unbuckle her, so I did that, and the next thing I know is that I get attacked."

"That's cute. I got some cute pictures as well." Logan smiled.

"I can't wait to see them."

"Me neither."

"I want to see them too!" Anna squealed.

"We will show them to you soon, baby bear. But for now: Let's get home."

Logan started the car and drove away.

They arrived home a little before 5. Logan got out and grabbed the bag, while Kendall got out and got Anna out of the car as well. They then made their way to the house, walking inside after Logan had opened the door.

"MOM, ARE YOU HOME?"

No response.

"I guess not, then." Logan said, causing Kendall to chuckle.

"Let's take a bath and wash that sand off."

Kendall nodded at Logan's suggestion. Logan smiled at Kendall, before he bend down and said to Anna, "It's bath time, baby bear."

Anna looked up at Logan and smiled, and then ran up the stairs towards the bathroom.

Kendall and Logan followed. Kendall was holding the bag as he walked up the stairs and into Logan's bedroom. He placed the bag on the ground and took out all the stuff, throwing the towels into the laundry basket in the corner of Logan's room, while Logan walked into the bathroom with Anna, and turned the water on, telling the little girl to wait with going into the bath until the bathtub was filled.

"Here." Logan said, standing in the doorway of his bedroom, stretching his arm out to Kendall.

Kendall looked up and saw the camera in Logan's hand. He smiled and took it out of Logan's hands.

"Can we look at all the pictures tonight?" Kendall asked.

"Sure." Logan said before leaning forward and pecking Kendall's lips quickly.

"Daddyyyy _Kindall_, do you wanna come into the bath with me?" Anna yelled from the bathroom. "Is that okay, Daddy?" She added.

"Of course it is, baby bear." Logan yelled back, before asking Kendall, "Do you wanna?"

"Yeah, I mean, if she wants it."

Logan smiled. "Then you go to the bathroom, I'll unpack the bag further. I'll just place your phone, and wallet, and stuff on the bedside table, okay?"

"Yeah, and this too then." Kendall said handing Logan the camera back.

"Thanks. Now go, she's impatient." Logan smiled and kissed Kendall one more time before Kendall made his way to the bathroom.

Kendall arrived in the bathroom and saw Anna standing next to the bathtub, staring down at one of her hands in the water.

Anna suddenly looked up and saw Kendall. "Daddy _Kindall_!"

"Hey hey." Kendall smiled while walking towards the little girl.

"You gonna go into the bath with me?"

"Yup, if you want to."

"I want to!"

Kendall ran his hand through Anna's hair and asked, "Is the water a good temperature?"

Anna nodded.

"It isn't to hot or to cold?" Kendall asked, feeling the water himself too.

"No, Daddy _Kindall_, it's good."

"Great. Come on, let me pull your clothes off."

Anna pulled her hand out of the water and turned to Kendall. She lifted her hands and waited for Kendall to pull off her dress and swimsuit.

Kendall undressed Anna, and then lifted her up and put her in the bathtub. She sat down and looked around in the water, not finding the ducks that were normally in there.

"Daddy _Kindall_, where are the ducks?"

"Let me find them for you." Kendall smiled sweetly at the little girl. He looked around in the room, and found them in the sink. He walked over to the sink and grabbed the ducks before walking back to the bath, and placing the rubbery yellow objects in the water. "There they areeeee." Kendall said cutely, making Anna giggle.

"Come into the water, Daddy_ Kindall_!"

"I'm on my way." Kendall said as he started to undress himself.

The only thing Kendall left on was the boxershort he was wearing underneath his swimtrunk, because going into the bath tub along with Anna, naked would just be a little bit awkward, somehow.

He stepped in and started to play along with Anna and the ducks.

After a while of playing Logan walked into the room.

"Hey there." He smiled at the two in the bathtub.

"Hi daddy." Anna said cutely.

"Hey babe." Kendall smiled up at Logan, who was now standing in front of the bathtub.

"Hi." Logan whispered as he leaned down and pecked Kendall's lips.

"I want a kiss too!" Anna squealed as Kendall and Logan's lips touched. The boys chuckled into the kiss and then pulled away.

Logan leaned over to Anna and placed a sweet kiss on her lips too. "There you go." Logan smiled.

"I want a kiss from you too." Anna said while she moved towards Kendall.

"Come here." Kendall said sweetly. He grabbed Anna underneath her armpits and pulled her farther up to himself, kissing her on the lips softly.

"I love my daddies. I have the best daddies in the world." Anna said, while Kendall placed her back on the other side of the bathtub.

"We love you too, baby bear." Logan said, Kendall nodding in agreement.

Anna smiled sweetly, causing the boys to smile too.

"So, has your hair and body already been washed Anna?"

"No, Daddy _Kindall_ and I were playing with the ducks, not cleaning ourselves." Anna explained.

"Awhh, having fun is good too. Shall I wash you now?"

Anna nodded.

Logan grabbed a bottle of bodywash and squirted some of it into his hands. He rubbed his hands together, while he asked Anna to stand up in the bath carefully.

Anna stood up and held onto the edge of the bath keeping herself in balance. Logan then started to wash all the sand and salty water off of her body.

Kendall didn't do anything other than staring at Logan's face while he interacted with his daughter. It was an amazing sight. His face was already beautiful, but with the adoration and love written all over it when he did something with Anna, was amazing. He secretly hoped Logan looked something like this if he interacted with him too.

Kendall was brought out of his thoughts when Logan turned the water back on. Logan grabbed the showerhead, and pulled on the handle of the shower, causing all the water to squirt out through the showerhead.

Logan started to make Anna's hair wet, running his free hand through it at the same time.

Kendall looked at the little girl's face. It was cute, and she looked like she really enjoyed the water running over her head and face.

"Can you hold this for me?" Logan asked, offering Kendall the still running showerhead.

"Of course." Kendall said as he took over the object from Logan's hands.

Logan turned the water off, before the squirted shampoo into his hand. He rubbed his hands together again and then started to wash Anna's hair.

When all Anna's gorgeous brown hair was covered into shampoo, Logan washed the shampoo off his hands and waited another minute or so before he took over the showerhead from Kendall again, turning it on a second later.

Logan rinsed Anna's hair carefully, not wanting any shampoo coming into her eyes or anything like that.

When all the shampoo was out of Anna's hair, and when she was fresh and fruity again, Logan turned the water off once again, and lifted Anna out of the bathtub.

Anna shivered slightly as Logan walked to the closet in the corner of the bathroom to grab a towel.

Once he was back at Anna, he started to dry her off.

Kendall was still intensely staring at Logan. He could look at Logan and Anna just doing everyday-things all day.

"_IS ANYBODY HOME?" _The three suddenly heard.

"Ken, you dry her off, please."

Kendall nodded as Logan gave him the towel. He then started to walk out of the bathroom, down the stairs, towards his mother.

Kendall sat down on his knees in the bathtub, reached over the edge, and started to dry Anna off further.

"I had fun today, Daddy _Kindall_." Anna suddenly said.

"I had too, Boo-Boo."

It was silent for a while, before Anna said, "I like you, Daddy."

Kendall's heart fluttered as she heard Anna call him just 'Daddy' instead of 'Daddy _Kindall_'

"I like you too. You're a very sweet girl, and you're very pretty. You look a lot like your daddy."

Anna smiled cutely. "Do you like my daddy?"

"I do. I like him very much. So much, that I don't want to be away from him."

"Not even for a second?" Anna asked innocently.

"Not even for a second."

"So you're sad now? Because he's not here?" Anna asked sadly.

"Lift one leg up, Boo-Boo." Anna lifted one leg up, leaning onto Kendall's shoulders, so that Kendall could dry her feet. "I'm not really sad now, because your daddy and I are still in the same house. But when I'm at my own house, at the other side of the town, and Daddy and you are here, I'm very sad."

Anna lifted one of her hands and caressed Kendall's face, like she was saying, 'It's okay.' She then asked, "Can I see your house?"

"Of course! We will ask Daddy when, okay?"

Anna nodded.

"You can put your foot down, and lift the other one, please." Kendall said, looking at Anna's pretty face.

She lifted the other leg, so Kendall started to dry the little thing.

Just then Logan walked back into the bathroom with Anna's pyjama.

"Daddy! Daddy _Kindall_ told me he misses you when you're one second away from him."

Kendall chuckled. "You were not supposed to say that." He whispered to Anna.

"I miss him too when we're away from each other." Logan said.

"Really?" Kendall asked. "You're done, Boo-Boo. Go get dressed." Kendall said to Anna.

Anna turned around and walked to Logan, to let him dress her.

"Yes, really. I love you, and I don't want to spend any time away from you."

"I feel the same." Kendall admitted.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss!" Anna squealed while jumping up and down with her arms in the air, causing both of the guys to chuckle, but Logan walked up to Kendall anyway and pecked his lips, before walking back to Anna, while asking her, "You happy now?"

Anna only nodded, with a big smile.

Logan started to dress Anna again, in silence, while Kendall looked at them again.

Anna then suddenly asked, "When are we going to Daddy _Kindall_'s house?"

Logan looked up at Kendall, with a questioning look. But Kendall just smiled and nodded at him. "We can go somewhere this week, if that's okay."

Logan and Anna both looked at Kendall, waiting for his response. The two cheered as Kendall nodded.

"Great!" Logan smiled. "Come Anna, I need to brush your hair and then you're done."

Logan walked over to the sink and grabbed the brush before walking back to Anna, and starting to brush her long, wet, brown hair.

As Logan was done, he grabbed a pink elastic and made a pretty ponytail.

"You're done. You can go to grandma now. We will be down soon, okay."

"Okay Daddy." Anna said before giving Logan a kiss, and moving over to Kendall to get a kiss from him as well. She then walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs, towards her grandma.

"We're alone." Logan said.

"I know." Kendall chuckled.

Logan walked to the bathroom door and closed and locked it, before he undressed himself and got into the bath with Kendall.

"You should take that underwear off." Logan said as he said down.

"Why?"

"Because I'm naked too."

"Alright then."

Kendall stood up and took his underwear off, throwing it into the laundry basket, not caring that it was actually Logan's house. He would get it back anyway, and if not, it's always handy to have clothes at your boyfriend's house.

Kendall then sat down again. Logan turned the water on, since the water had cooled down, and it was to empty for his liking.

The two sat in the water and just talked, about them, about Anna, about the day, about their future, about anything really. They decided to stand up and shower together, of course washing each other's bodies and hair, because why would you do that yourself if your boyfriend can do it.

They showered, without any dirty business except for a few hot make-out sessions, they dried each other off, and then walked into Logan's room, to get dressed into their pajamas.

After that they walked downstairs, where dinner was already waiting for them in the kitchen. Anna and Logan's mom were sitting at one side of the table, so Kendall and Logan went to sit down on the other side.

When Logan had walked down while Kendall and Anna were in the bathroom, he had told his mom Zoë was at one of her friends, and needed to be picked up by her at 8. Luckily she was okay with that, and knew where the girl lived. Logan's mom then went to the kitchen to start dinner, while Logan went back to the bathroom.

Dinner went by uneventful, they just had random chit-chats and laughed a lot together.

After dinner Logan helped his mom with cleaning the table and filling the dishwasher, and Kendall and Anna went to the living room, to watch TV.

Logan and his mother joined Kendall and Anna in the living room, once they were done. Logan's mother sat down in the chair next to the couch, while Logan sat down next to Anna, so that Anna was in between both of her daddies. Without doing anything else the four started to watch TV in silence.

Somehow Kendall and Logan ended up next to each other, with Anna laying in both of their laps, her head resting on the armrest next to Kendall.

"Anna, you aren't falling asleep now, are you?"

"_Hmmm_." Came the response.

"I think you are." Logan laughed. "Should we bring you to bed, baby bear?"

Anna nodded.

"Come on then." Logan said.

Anna sat up in, ending up sitting in Logan's lap. Logan stood up with Anna in his arms, and Kendall just stayed in the couch, not really sure if Anna wanted him too.

"Ken, come on." Logan said, as he was already at the other side of the room.

"You sure? Does she want me there?"

"Yes, she does." Logan answered for Anna.

Kendall stood up and followed Logan, with Anna in his arms up the stairs. They arrived in her bedroom, where Logan immediately laid Anna down into her bed and wrapped the blanket around her.

Logan bent down and kissed Anna goodnight. "Sleep well, baby bear."

Logan then stepped aside and made place for Kendall. Kendall stepped towards Anna's bed, and bent down as well, kissed Anna goodnight, and said, "Sweet dreams, Boo-Boo."

Kendall then stepped back, and let Logan stand the closest to Anna again.

"Do you want a lullaby?" Logan asked Anna.

Anna nodded while she rubbed her eyes.

"Here it comes." Logan said, before he whispered to Kendall, "The same one as last time."

The boys looked at each other and started to sing at the same time.

Before they even finished the first 6 sentences, Anna was asleep. Kendall and Logan both smiled and took turns in kissing Anna's forehead one more time, before making their way out of the room, down the stairs and back into the living room.

Kendall and Logan sat down on the couch again, and cuddled cutely.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna pick Zoë up." Logan's mom said while she stood up.

"But it's only zeven-twentyfive." Logan said confused.

"It's a 10 minute drive, and I like to catch up with Elin's mom, so.."

"Okay, mom. See you soon."

"Bye." Kendall said, followed by a little wave of the hand.

"Be good." Mama Henderson said.

"Always." Logan smiled.

Mrs. Henderson then walked out of the living room and a few seconds later the front door opened and closed again. Twenty seconds later the two boys heard a car drive away.

"I really had fun today." Kendall said, repeating what he had said in the bathroom.

Logan smiled. "I had too."

"I love you." Kendall said looking up and Logan.

"And I love you."

They both leaned in and their lips met. Logan gently ran his tongue along Kendall's lower lip asking for access, which Kendall instantly gave. Their tongues danced around each other, and their hands found their ways into their boyfriend's hair.

"Mmm." Logan moaned into the kiss.

Kendall took Logan's lip in between his teeth and pulled it away from Logan's teeth. Both of the boys opened their eyes, and they looked into each other's eyes deeply and lovingly.

Kendall let go off Logan's lip and pecked it right after.

"Let's lay down." Kendall whispered.

Logan got off the couch and waiting until Kendall was laying on his back, before he climbed on top of Kendall, laying on him with his full weight.

Their bodies were pressed against each other and Kendall's hands were wrapped around Logan, while Logan's hands were both cupping Kendall's face. They stared into each other's eyes lovingly, both enjoying being so close.

Logan leaned down and pecked Kendall's lips. Again, and again and again.

Kendall then moved his hands towards Logan's head and held him down, wanting a more passionate and rough kiss.

Kendall and Logan laid on the couch, kissing each other lovingly until the sound of the front door opening interrupted them.

Logan quickly got off Kendall and sat down normally on the couch, Kendall doing the same.

They entwined their fingers and acted as if they were watching TV the whole time, while in reality they had no clue what this TV program was even about.

Logan's mom walked back into the room, and sat back down onto the chair she had been sitting on before she went to pick up Zoë, while they heard soft footsteps going up the stairs.

Logan, not knowing if Zoë already went to bed or not, asked his mother, "What is Zoë doing?"

"She's bringing her school stuff into her room, and she's gonna change into her pajama. Don't worry, I told her to be quiet because Anna was already sleeping."

Logan smiled at her. "Okay. Thanks."

A few moments later Zoë walked into the living room and sat down next to Logan, placing her head against Logan's side.

"How was it at your friend's house?" Logan asked as he ran his hand through Zoë's hair.

"It was fun."

"I'm glad. What did you have for dinner?" Logan asked curiously.

"We went to McDonalds."

"Oh really?"

Zoë nodded.

"Yummy." Logan said, causing Zoë to laugh cutely.

They all watch the TV in silence, until Zoë yawned.

"Are you tired?" Logan asked.

Zoë nodded, to tired to talk.

"Maybe you should go to bed, Zoë." The siblings' mother said.

Zoë nodded again. She then stood up from the couch and leaned forward, to give Logan a kiss.

"Night, Logie." She said sleepily.

"Goodnight, baby sis." Logan said, rubbing Zoë's side.

She then moved towards Kendall, leaning forward again, giving him a kiss as well.

"Night, Kenny."

"Sweet dreams, Zoë." Kendall smiled sweetly.

Zoë smiled and then walked over to her mom, kissing her and saying goodbye as well, before she walked up the stairs and went to bed.

15 minutes passed, but then Mrs. Henderson got up, and announced that she was going to bed as well.

She kissed each boy's heads and wished them a good night, and a speech of 'don't go to bed too late' quickly adding a 'don't be loud, please' before she turned around and disappeared into the hallway, and up the stairs.

Both boys stared at the TV for a while before Kendall said, "We're alone."

Logan chuckled. "No shit, Sherlock!"

"I don't like you anymore." Kendall pouted.

"Awwwwwh, you don't mean that."

"I actually do."

"Oh really?" Logan said, moving closer to Kendall.

"Yes." Kendall folded his arms in front of his chest and looked away from Logan, only paying attention to the TV.

Without saying or doing anything else, Logan licked Kendall's cheek.

"Ewww!" Kendall squeaked, wiping his cheek. "Gross!"

"Shut up, and give me a kiss."

"No." Kendall said, turning away from Logan again.

Logan got off the couch, only to jump onto Kendall lap right after.

"Give me a kiss."

"Na-ah." Kendall said playfully.

Logan grabbed Kendall's face, looking deeply into his green eyes and said once again, "Give me a kiss."

Kendall smiled and pursed his lips.

Logan gave a small smile too, before he leaned forward and place his lips on Kendall's. Both of their mouths immediately opened and their tongues met. They kissed slowly and passionately, while Logan's hands were still cupping Kendall's face, and Kendall's hands had found their way underneath Logan's pajama shirt where his thumbs were now rubbing up and down on the skin of Logan's lower back. After a minute or so, they ended the kiss. They looked at each other, smiling lovingly.

"Let's check the photos." Logan said softly.

Kendall nodded.

"I'll go get the camera." Logan said, getting off Kendall. "And my laptop is upstairs too, so I'll take that with me too."

"And the cord thingy to get the photos from the camera to the laptop. It's in my bag."

"'kay." Logan said before he leaned down and placed a quick peck on Kendall's lips. He then disappeared into the hallway.

Kendall watched TV while he waited not-so-patiently for Logan to return.

It seemed like 5 hours before Logan returned, but in reality it was only 3 minutes.

"I missed you." Kendall whispered as Logan sat down next to him.

"Dork."

Kendall stuck his tongue out at Logan, which caused Logan the chuckle and stick his own tongue out.

20 minutes later, all the pictures were on the computer, collected in a folder called 'My precious family'

Logan placed the laptop on one of Kendall's legs, and on one of his own, and then clicked on the first picture on the folder. They watched each picture intensely and Logan clicked on the arrows to the right, if they wanted to see the next picture.

It were all really cute photos, and they all made the two boys smile.

"I really like this one." Kendall said as the computer showed the picture of Logan, Anna and himself pulling a crazy face on the beach. "Can we get that one printed?"

"I can print it myself if you want. We have photo paper and the printer is over there." Logan pointed to the drawer, where all the Henderson's computer stuff was collected.

"If you want to."

"Of course I want to. Let me get the stuff." Logan said. He placed the laptop fully on Kendall's lap and then stood up and made his way over to the drawer.

"There we go." Logan said, placing the printer on the table in front of them, connecting all the wires on the right place. He placed the paper into the printer and then went back to sit next to Kendall.

He grabbed the laptop and looked for the option to print, clicking on it once he had found it.

The printer made a weird noise, before you saw one paper starting to move into the machine.

"It works." Logan smiled.

Kendall chuckled. "Yay."

They waited patiently until the photo rolled out of the printer completely.

"It's so cute." Kendall smiled.

"It is." Logan leaned up to Kendall and placed a sweet kiss on his cheek. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Kendall smiled at his man.

"How many times should we print it?" Logan asked.

"I don't know. Isn't one time enough?"

"What if mom wants the pictures too, and you family? And I'm sure Anna wants them as well."

"Well, one copy for Anna, one for your mom, one for my family, and one for us. That makes 4."

"Alright, so we're gonna print all the pictures 4 times." Logan noted.

"Yup."

Logan clicked on 'print' once again, now filling in '3' at the option of how many times it had to be printed, and then waited, while having a little chit-chat with Kendall about the day, until the three copies had all rolled out of the printer.

As the photo was printed three more times, they went back to looking at the photos.

The next photo was almost the same as the one they printed, but instead of pulling a crazy face, they all smiled cutely on this one.

"I want that one too." Kendall said.

Logan nodded and clicked on 'print', ordering the computer to print it 4 times.

The next picture the laptop showed, was one of Kendall and Logan laying on the beach.

"I love this one." Logan said.

"Me too. It's cute. Print it."

"Yes sir." Logan chuckled.

Logan printed to picture 4 times again, he wasn't sure if the other people wanted this picture as well, but it didn't really matter. If they didn't then they just had the picture four times.

Logan clicked on the arrow to the right again, the laptop now showing the picture they had taken of themselves, while they shared a kiss.

"Awh." Kendall said.

"Should we print this?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, I want it. Maybe just don't print it for the others." Kendall said through a chuckle.

"Okay."

Logan printed the picture just once, and then went through the other pictures.

"This is so cute." Logan said, as he saw the picture he had made at Zoë's school, of Kendall and Anna in the car, Anna sitting in Kendall's lap.

"I like it too."

"Should I print it?"

Kendall nodded.

"Four times? Or just for us."

"Four, I think."

Logan nodded once, before he printed the photo four times.

They continued with looking through the photos, smiling and commenting on all of them.

The laptop then showed a picture Kendall didn't even know was taken.

"When did you take this?" Kendall squealed.

"When you and Anna were in the bath, obviously." Logan chuckled. "When I got back from going downstairs to my mom. I sneakily made this photo. I hope you don't mind. It was just so cute." Logan said looking down, scared that Kendall didn't like it.

"Hey." Kendall said, lifting Logan's chin up. "I love the picture. Thank you for making it." He said sweetly, ending the sentence with a soft peck on the lips.

"Can I print it?" Logan asked.

"Yup." Kendall agreed. "Just for us though, and Anna maybe."

"Okay." Logan smiled before he printed to photo twice.

Logan then clicked on the arrows again, but the computer went back to the first picture in the folder, saying that the picture of Kendall and Anna in bath was the last picture.

"I loved the pictures. I'm so glad you took your camera with you." Logan said.

"I am too." Kendall smiled. He then leaned forward and stole a quick, loving peck off Logan's lips.

"We should make piles, so we can give everyone their own pile with pictures tomorrow. And I can give my mom and dad them whenever I see them next." Kendall said.

"Okay." Logan smiled.

The two boys made 4 different piles, making sure that everyone had the right photos.

"I'm gonna bring all this upstairs, okay?" Logan said, talking about the laptop and camera.

"Okay."

Logan stood up and made sure he had everything before he started to make his way to his bedroom.

"Wait!" Kendall suddenly said.

Logan stopped walking and turned around. "What?"

"You should take Anna's and our own piles to the bedroom." Kendall said as he walked towards Logan with the two piles, dropping them onto the laptop Logan was holding.

"You're a genius." Logan said, before he winked at Kendall and turned around, continuing his way upstairs.

When Logan came back downstairs, Kendall was laying on his back on the couch. Logan quietly made his way over to Kendall and without saying anything, jumped on top of him.

Kendall, not expecting this, made an 'Ooompf' sound, while the muscles in his stomach tensed.

"Hello to you too."

"What's on the TV?" Logan asked, looking at the TV.

"Not much."

"Let's see if there's something interesting on then." Logan said as he leaned over to the table and grabbed the remote control.

"Go back!" Kendall suddenly said loudly, as Logan zapped by something Kendall thought could be interesting.

Logan zapped back and asked, "What is this?"

"I think it's Paranormal Activity." Which happened to be one of Kendall's favourite movies. He recognized the scene from the film and said, "Yup. It's Paranormal Activity. But it's only like 30 minutes until it's finished."

"Ah well, there's nothing else on anyway."

"True."

Logan smiled and leaned towards the table again, this time to place the remote control down. He then laid back on Kendall chest, and tried to get comfortable.

Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan and pulled him tight against his chest, while one of Logan's hands had made its way into Kendall's pajama pants, and was now resting on Kendall's bare hip, softly tickling the skin, the other hand being squeezed in between Kendall's chest and Logan's head.

Every now and then Logan would bury his face into Kendall's chest if it was too scary, which caused Kendall to laugh softly.

"I hate scary movies." Logan said as he buried his face into Kendall's body for the millionth time.

"Why did you agree with watching this then? We could've looked for something else."

"But you like it."

"So?"

"So.. you wanted to watch it."

"Not if you didn't like it."

"I'll live." Logan said.

"I don't wanna watch it anymore now."

"Why not?" Logan asked.

"Because you hate it."

"So? I will just look at you while you look at the TV." Logan smiled sweetly. "It will be finished soon anyway."

"You sure?" Kendall asked.

"Yup."

"Okay then." Kendall said, before he lifted his head up and placed a sweet kiss on Logan's soft lips. He smiled sweetly at Logan, and then turned his head so he was looking at the TV.

Logan's moved his hand so it way laying flat on Kendall's chest, and then placed his chin on it. He studied every single thing on Kendall's face while the gorgeous, green eyed boy was watching the scary movie.

Kendall suddenly turned his head towards Logan, scaring him.

"Asshole." Logan whispered.

Kendall chuckled softly before he said, "The movie is finished."

"Really?" Logan said as he moved his head towards the TV, seeing the end credits. "Oh, I see." Logan turned his head back and looked at Kendall.

"What are we gonna do now?" Kendall asked.

"Maybe we should go to bed? It's almost eleven-thirty."

"Okay."

Logan got off Kendall and walked towards the TV, turning it off as he reached it. Kendall stood up as well, and followed Logan towards the hallway. Logan stopped in the door opening, reaching up to the light switch with his left hand before he turned the lights off.

Logan then turned towards Kendall, leaned forward and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. "I love you." He whispered against Kendall's lips after the kiss.

"I love you too." Kendall whispered back.

Logan grabbed Kendall's hand and entwined their fingers, turning around afterwards and leading the boy up the stairs and towards his bedroom.

Logan stopped at Anna's door and quietly opened it, checking if Anna was still peacefully asleep, which luckily, she was.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're awesome for making such a gorgeous, sweet, lovely girl?" Kendall whisper-asked after Logan had closed the door.

Logan shook his head shyly.

"Then I'm gonna do it now: You're the best person in the world, and you daughter is the sweetest, loveliest and most gorgeous girl ever. And I love you both so incredibly much."

"Thank you, we love you too. A lot."

Kendall wrapped his hands around Logan and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Come on." Logan said, pulling Kendall into the bedroom.

Kendall walked into the bedroom, after Logan and closed the door behind him. He turned around, to be surprisingly attacked by Logan.

Logan pushed Kendall against the door, kissing him forcefully, instantly pushing his tongue inside Kendall's mouth, playing with the other boy's tongue and running his tongue over the roof of his mouth.

Logan moved one hand to Kendall's pajama-shirt-covered chest, and teasingly started to move it towards Kendall's crotch. When he reached the hem of Kendall's pajama pants he pushed his hand inside, and started to squeeze and rub Kendall's hardening member through his underwear.

"I need you." Logan whispered into Kendall's mouth.

"What's gotten into you?" Kendall asked through a chuckle.

"I want you, Kendall. Now."

"But Logie, we can't. I don't wanna wake anyone up."

"Ken, come on. We can be quiet." Logan said, moving his lips to Kendall's jaw, biting into the flesh, causing Kendall to let out a quite moan. "And I told you we'd have some alone time soon." Logan lowered his voice to a whisper as he said, "Please? I need you so bad."

"I want you too, but are you sure?" Kendall asked.

"Yes." Logan said as he squeezed Kendall's dick, harshly.

Kendall pecked Logan's lips lovingly before he pushed Logan away from himself and onto the bed. As Logan touched the mattress of the bed, he moved backwards so he ended up with his head on a pillow. Kendall sat on his knees on the foot of the bed and started to make his way over Logan's body, sitting down on his hips as he arrived there. Kendall then bent down and kissed Logan passionately.

As the need for air became too big, Kendall pulled away and sat up, taking the hem of his pajama shirt in his hands, and pulling it over his head, throwing it into the room, not really caring where it would land. He looked down at Logan and saw him looking at his chest, while he licked his lips.

"You like?" Kendall asked cockily.

"Very much." Logan whispered.

Kendall smiled at Logan, before he took the hem of Logan's pajama shirt in his hands, and pulled it over his boyfriend's head. Kendall threw the cloth through the room as well, making a huge mess, but he didn't really care. And Logan probably didn't either.

Kendall leaned down again and pecked Logan's lips, before he kissed his way over to Logan's neck, where he bit and sucked on the soft skin. Logan's hands found their way into Kendall's hair, while he let out sighs and moans of pleasure.

Kendall made sure to leave a mark on Logan's neck before he made his way farther down, to Logan's left nipple.

He took the hard nub into his mouth and started to suck on it, swirling his tongue around it every now and then.

"Mmm, Ken."

Kendall smirked to himself as he heard Logan's soft moan, knowing what would come next. He bit down in the patch of flesh.

"AUWTSHJJ!" Logan yelled out. "That hurts you dick!"

"Pussy." Kendall said, releasing Logan's nipple for a second.

"I don't like pussy."

"You don't?" Kendall asked shocked, before he bit down it Logan's nipple again.

"FUCK! It hurts okay!"

"You know.." Kendall started, "..for someone who told they could be quiet.. you're failing pretty badly."

"Shut up, and keep going." Logan said, pushing Kendall's head down towards his body again.

Kendall laughed loudly before he gave the nipple he had just played with one soft lick, and went to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment as he other one, only this time without Logan screaming out loudly. He was still moaning and groaning a lot, but at least there were no screams anymore. Even though Kendall really enjoyed hearing those screams, they still had 2 little girls and one woman sleeping in the the same house after all.

Kendall took his mouth off Logan's nipple, and started to move down, kissing, licking, sucking and biting on his way. He pushed his tongue into Logan's bellybutton, causing the boy to shiver and sigh.

"Hurry up!" Logan moaned after Kendall had taken his tongue out of Logan's belly button, and was now swirling around it.

"Patients, my love."

"Fuck patients!"

"You'd rather fuck patients instead of me?" Kendall asked fake-offended. "Okay then." He got off Logan and walked towards the door of the bedroom, acting as if he was gonna walk away. But before he even reached the bedroom door, Logan had stood up as well and was now screaming, "No! No! No!" Over and over again, while he stood in between Kendall and the door, blocking Kendall's way out. "Don't go!"

Kendall was fighting back his laugh, Logan was just so cute.

"Please." Logan pleaded.

Kendall then lost it, and started to laugh quietly.

"What?" Logan asked.

"You didn't think I was being real here, did you?" Kendall asked, still laughing softly.

"Huh?" Logan frowned.

"You're a dork." Kendall said before he moved one of his hand towards Logan's cheek, caressed it lovingly and leaned it to peck Logan's lips.

Logan started to laugh into the kiss, causing Kendall to pull away. He looked at Logan, who was laughing like crazy.

"What's happening with you?"

"You're kind of a dork yourself too, love."

"What?" Kendall asked confused.

"I knew you weren't being real. You wouldn't walk away from me, especially not when we're about to have sex."

"Not cool dude."

"Can we continue now please?" Logan said. "I really am impatient."

"Of course we can, my Logie-bear." Kendall said while he wiggled his eyebrows and moved his hands towards Logan's pajama pants and underwear, pulling it down in one go.

Kendall licked his lips as he saw Logan's dick spring free.

"Stop staring. I'm getting shy."

Kendall chuckled, and moved his eyes from Logan's erection to Logan's brown eyes. Kendall just stared at Logan, everything disappearing from around him.

"Kendall! Stop with all the staring!" Logan said, before he pointed towards Kendall's pajama pants and said, "Take that pants off."

Kendall blinked a few times, getting out of his trance and then looked down.

"You do it for me." Kendall said smugly.

"Gladly." Logan said, instantly grabbing Kendall's pants and pulling it down. "Nice bulge you have there."

"Hey! I'm shy too!" Kendall squealed, crossing his arms in front of his still underwear-covered-erection.

"No! Don't hide it!" Logan said as he grabbed both of Kendall's hands with his own and pulled them away.

Kendall looked at Logan's face, seeing that he was still staring at his underwear-covered-erection, while biting his lower lip.

Without saying anything, Kendall quickly pulled his underwear off, so that Logan was now staring at the flesh.

"Mmm." Logan said before he licked his lips.

"Get on that bed. Now."

Logan looked at Kendall with wide eyes, but did as he asked: He crawled onto the bed, and laid down like he was laying earlier. Kendall did the same too. He sat on the foot of the bed on his knees, and started to move upwards. Only this time, Kendall stopped at Logan's knees, and then bent down, so he face was right in Logan's crotch. He grabbed Logan's member with one hand, bent down with an open mouth, and took the throbbing shaft into his mouth.

"Holy shit!" Logan groaned while he moved his hands towards Kendall's head, pulling on his hair roughly.

Kendall moved his hand up and down while he swirled his tongue around the head of the cock.

"More!"

Kendall stopped moving his tongue and now started to bob his head up and down in time with his hand.

"Fuck! I'm not gonna last long, if you're gonna suck me off like this!" Logan moaned breathlessly.

Kendall pulled his mouth away and stopped all movements.

"You want me to stop?"

"Fuck! No! Get that mouth back on my cock! _Now_!" Logan said, while trying to push Kendall back down.

"Logan!" Kendall whisper-yelled. "For someone who's scared of waking someone up, you're kind of loud."

"I don't care! They won't hear anyway! Mom sleeps with earplugs, and Zoë and Anna are to deep in sleep. Now put that mouth back on my cock!"

"Charming." Kendall mumbled through a smile as he bent his head down and took Logan's cock in his mouth again.

Logan hissed as Kendall started to move his head roughly and quickly, in time with his hand.

"Fuck, fuck, _fuuuuck_!" Logan sighed.

Kendall took his hand off Logan's erection and started to take Logan's dick in completely. His fought his gag-reflex with all his might, luckily succeeding.

"So good!" Logan cried out, pulling on Kendall's hair harshly, causing Kendall to moan around Logan's dick.

"Holy fuck! Do that again!"

"Mmmmmm." Kendall hummed, Logan's dick still in his mouth. "Mmmmm, mmmmmmmm, mmmmmmm." Kendall moved his head, so only the tip of Logan's member was still in his mouth. He sucked roughly on it a few times, making Logan scream out his name. Kendall then quickly let the shaft slide down into his throat again, feeling the tip hitting the back of his throat.

"Holy fucking fuck!" Logan screamed, adding in a whisper, "So close."

Kendall hummed again, while he moved his head up and down in a slow pace, letting the shaft glide the whole way in, and out. Every time Kendall had only just the tip in his mouth, he would suck on it very hard.

"Kendall, stop! I'm gonna cum! Stop! Stop!" Logan had a deadly grip on Kendall's hair at this point, and if Kendall was completely honest, it did kinda hurt, but he didn't want stop, so, he didn't, instead he started to move his head faster.

"Fuck! Seriously! Kendall, I'm gonna come!" Logan moaned, while he tried to pull Kendall's head off his cock.

But even his head getting pulled on with a force didn't stop Kendall from continuing.

"Kendall! Kendall, I'm coming, I'm commiiiiiiiiiiing!" And with that, string after string was squirted into Kendall's mouth, which Kendall all swallowed. Logan let out moan after moan, sigh after sigh, each and everyone sounding awfully similar to Kendall's name.

"Fuck." Logan sighed laughingly after his orgasm was in the past, and Kendall had stopped moving his head.

"Best blowjob ever!" Logan whispered to Kendall, as he laid down next to him.

"Thanks." Kendall said, before he leaned forward and pecked Logan's lips.

"No, thank _you_."

"Well, I'm glad you liked it." Kendall smiled.

"Like? I didn't like it, I fucking loved it!"

Kendall chuckled. "I'm glad.

The two then laid onto their sides, arms wrapped around each other, legs entwined, looking deeply into each other's eyes while their noses touched.

"Ready for the next part?" Logan whispered after a few minutes, where in the two tried to gain their strength again.

"Fuck yes."

"On your back then, Schmidt. Legs wide." Logan said, as he made his way to the foot of the bed, while Kendall opened his legs and waited for Logan to sit down in between them.

"Mmm, I like how this looks." Logan said, licking his lips afterwards, as he sat in between Kendall's legs and looked at the man in front of him.

"Hurry up."

"Oh, so now you're the impatient one?" Logan smirked.

"Please just hurry up! You've already had your sweet release! I haven't."

"Awh, poor baby." Logan said sarcastically.

"I hate you."

"And I love you too, sweet, lovely, gorgeous boyfriend of mine."

Kendall's expression went front fake-angry/frustrated to a small little smile. "I love you too. But I won't love you anymore if you're gonna take much longer."

"Okay, okay." Logan said, before he moved two fingers of his right hand to his mouth and started to suck on them sexily. Kendall moaned and licked his lips at the sight.

"Ready?" Logan asked as he thought his fingers were lubricated enough.

Kendall responded with a simple nod.

Logan moved his fingers to Kendall's entrance and pushed his two lubricated fingers inside.

"Fuck!" Kendall hissed.

Logan looked at Kendall's face and saw that his eyes were squeezed shut and he was biting his lower lip. Logan started to move his fingers in and out, making sure it wasn't too rough because Kendall still needed to get used to being filled.

"Shit! Right there!" Kendall screamed a little too loud as Logan pushed his two fingers in more roughly than first and brushed against Kendall's prostrate.

"_Shhht_! You're too loud!" Logan said softly, not stopping pushing and pulling his fingers in and out.

"Sorry. It's just so good." Kendall whispered.

"If this is already good, then you wait until I thrust my dick into you."

Kendall threw his head back, biting his lower lips hard, as Logan pushed against his prostrate again. Logan continued fucking Kendall with his fingers, not once missing Kendall's prostrate, after half a minute or so, Kendall lost it. "Fuck, Logan, I need more!"

"You sure?"

"Fuck yes! Fuck me, now!" Kendall said loudly.

"God dammit, Kendall. Keep your voice down!" Logan whisper-yelled.

"I can't! I'm sorry!" Kendall said in a normal voice, but added in a whisper-voice, "Please hurry up."

Logan smiled at Kendall as he pulled his fingers out, making Kendall hiss at the loss. "Sorry." Logan whispered.

"No need to say sorry." Kendall smiled sweetly.

Logan winked at Kendall and then spit into his hand, before moving his hand towards his cock and spreading his saliva over his member.

Kendall and Logan looked each other in the eyes with a small smile on their faces. Logan then broke the eye contact and moved over Kendall's body, moving his gaze from Kendall's face to his own cock. Logan placed one of his hands next to Kendall's body, keeping himself up, while he directed his cock to Kendall's opening with his other hand.

"Ready?" Logan asked, moving his eyes back to Kendall.

Kendall just nodded cutely.

"Here we go then." Logan whispered as he gently pushed his cock against Kendall's tight ring of muscles. Kendall's skin broke out in goosebumps when he felt Logan's cock push past his anus muscle.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." Kendall whispered as Logan kept pushing his hips forward, until his member was inside Kendall completely.

"Keep still for a minute, please." Kendall whispered.

"Of course, my love." Logan smiled.

Logan laid down on Kendall with his full weight. He moved both of his hands towards Kendall's face and caressed it with both of his hands.

"I love you." Logan whispered, their faces only millimetres apart.

"I love you too." Kendall said, before he moved his head upwards and pecked Logan's lips. "You can move." Kendall added, not taking his lips off Logan's.

Logan kissed Kendall's lips one more time, before he pushed himself up on his arms, taking his body off Kendall's. They looked each other deeply in the eyes as Logan pulled his cock almost completely out, and then pushed back in.

"Ohh yes." Kendall sighed.

"So hot." Logan whispered as he looked down at Kendall, who had pleasure written all over his face.

Logan kept up a slow pace, not knowing if Kendall wanted it slow, or hard. But if Kendall wanted something else, he would ask it.

As if Kendall could hear what Logan was thinking, he moaned, "Harder, please"

Logan did as Kendall asked and quickened his pace a little bit.

"Yessss." Kendall sighed.

"You like that?"

"Fuck yes." Kendall moaned breathlessly.

Kendall raised both of his hands towards Logan's head and pulled it down. He placed his lips on Logan's and instantly pushed his tongue inside Logan's open mouth.

Their tongues moved around and against each other, while both boys moaned into each other's mouth.

With one certain thrust Logan's cock pushed against Kendall's prostate, causing Kendall to pull away from Logan's lips, and throw his head back in pleasure while he practically screamed, "Hit there again!"

Logan didn't even bother to tell Kendall to keep quiet anymore. Logan liked the moans and screams, and even though he was a little scared someone would hear, he knew for a fact that one; The two young girls were to deep in Dreamland and they always sleep through the whole night, even if there was a heavy thunderstorm, and Mrs Henderson, slept with earplugs in. And two: Kendall wouldn't be able to keep quiet, whether Logan asked him to or not. So worrying about it was kinda useless. Logan smiled down at Kendall, while he repeated the movement of earlier, pulling his cock out, pushing it back in roughly, touching Kendall's prostrate deep inside Kendall.

"Ahhh, Logan! I want more. More!"

Logan laughed, but immediately quickened his pace once more.

"So good!" Kendall groaned as he wrapped his legs around Logan's waist. He pulled Logan's head down again, this time by his sweat-wet brown hair. They kissed passionately while they were both moaning and groaning into each other's mouth, both getting close to their sweet release.

In the middle of the kiss, Logan needed more, so he quickened his pace, without warning Kendall.

"Shit!" Kendall screamed, pulling away from the kiss "Mother of fuck! I'm so close!"

"Me too baby." Logan groaned in response.

"Kiss me!"

Logan did as Kendall asked and let his lips and tongue touch Kendall's again. As the need for air became to big for Logan, he pulled away from Kendall's face.

Logan smirked as he got an idea, he knew Kendall, so he knew it would work.

He positioned his face so, that his lips touched Kendall's, but only just. He didn't do anything else, he just waited for Kendall to stick his tongue inside Logan's mouth.

It wasn't long before Kendall did what Logan wanted him to do: He pushed his tongue inside Logan's mouth, and started to move around and touch all the sensitive spots in his mouth. Logan let him for a few seconds, before he then suddenly closed his lips around Kendall's tongue, and started to suck on it.

Kendall, not expecting this, opened his eyes wide, looking directly into Logan's eyes, which were only a few millimeters apart. He could see the smirk in Logan's eyes, so he immediately relaxed.

Logan continued to suck on Kendall's tongue while he was still making love to him roughly, bumping into Kendall's prostate repeatedly, making Kendall moan out extra loudly.

Kendall squeezed his eyes shut in pleasure, trying to keep himself from going over the edge. He succeeded for about 5 seconds, but then pulled his tongue out of Logan's mouth and screamed, "SO CLOSE! OHHH, LOGAN! DON'T STOP!"

"I won't!"

"Fuck, I love you so much, Logan!"

"I love you too, baby!"

Kendall growled as he pulled Logan's head down once again, kissing each other roughly while they both get closer and closer to their orgasms.

"Holy fuck!" Kendall screamed, and he pushed Logan's head away from his own. He held Logan's face in between his hands, as they two looked into each other's eyes.

"I'm gonna come! Logan! Logan! _Logaaaaaaaaan_!"

And with that string after string of while cum squirted out of Kendall's cock and up in the air, landing all over Kendall's chest and tummy not even a second later.

Logan pulled his cock out of Kendall completely, and roughly pushed all the way back in right after, repeating this until Kendall's cock stopped squirting out sperm, telling both guys that his orgasm was over.

Seeing Kendall going over the edge was the hottest thing Logan had ever seen, and he didn't need much else to have his second sweet release of the day.

"So close!" Logan whispered.

Kendall smirked as he tensed his anus muscle around Logan's cock, making the boy scream out.

"Yes, yes, fuck yes! I'm gonna come!"

"Cum for me baby." Kendall said sexily, tensing his muscle again.

"Always!" Logan screamed. "Coming, coming, _comiiin_g! Oh fuck, _Kendaaaaaaaaaaall_!"

"Mmm, yes, baby, coming inside me, fill me up."

Logan bent down and captured Kendall's mouth in a deep, rough, wet kiss, moaning 'Mmmm' into Kendall's mouth over and over again, until his orgasm was over.

Logan pulled away from the kiss, and carefully slowed the pace of his hips down, eventually stopping completely and pulling out.

He laid down next to Kendall on his side, Kendall turning on his side too. They smiled at each other like two happy boyfriends who just had amazing sex.

"That was awesome."

"Yeah, it was." Logan agreed.

Kendall smiled. "Thank you. I really needed that."

"I did too." Logan said before he leaned forward and pecked Kendall's lips.

"We should clean up." Kendall said.

"But I don't want to."

"Easy to say for you, you're not covered in sperm."

Logan leaned towards Kendall's chest and tummy and licked up all the semen, before swallowing it all.

"There you go. All gone."

Kendall chuckled and smiled. "Thank you."

He then laid back down and the two just looked at each other, both having one hand running through the other's sweat-drenched hair.

"You know," Logan started after a few minutes of silence. "You really make me happy."

"You make me happy too." Kendall said cutely. "And Anna does too." He added.

"I'm so glad you're in my life. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. And to Anna too. You really are. We love you so much, and I want you to never leave my, our, life again. I need you. I can't live without you anymore."

"Don't worry," Kendall said, leaning forward, pushing his nose against Logan's. "I'm not going anywhere. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want to find our own place, start our own little family, together with Anna, we're gonna have a garden fun of toys and stuff for Anna to play with. We're gonna get a dog, like Anna wanted, we're gonna grow old together."

"You really want that?"

"There's nothing I want more than that."

"I don't know what to say." Logan whispered.

"You don't have to say anything. Let's just go to sleep, I'm exhausted."

Logan chuckled. "I am too, I did most of the work after all."

"_Blablabla_." Kendall mocked with a smile on his face.

"Shut up!" Logan squeaked while he sat up.

"Nope."

"Yes!"

"_Shut uuuup_!" Kendall mocked again.

"Hey! Be nice, or I'll kick you out!"

"You wouldn't." Kendall smiled.

"Oh really? Keep going then."

"_Keep going then_." Kendall mocked before bursting out laughing.

Logan looked not amused for a second, before he broke out in a fit of laughter as well."Okay, you were right, I'm not kicking you out." He said cutely as he laid down on his side, placing his head onto Kendall's chest.

Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan and whispered, "Thank you.. for not kicking me out."

Logan chuckled, "I could never kick you out. Weren't you listening to what I said earlier? I need you, Anna needs you. We all need you. I'm never kicking you out, okay."

"Thank you, Logie."

"Thank _you_, Kendall, for everything."

"No need to thank me, baby."

"But I want to."

"Okay, then I'm saying that you're very welcome." Kendall said, making Logan laugh. "I just do what I want to do and what feels right. Really, you shouldn't thank me, I'm not doing anything special."

"But you are. Everything you do is special to me."

"Really?"

"Yes, Kendall." Logan said, leaning up so he could look at Kendall. "Really."

"You deserve all the specialness in the world. You're special, Anna is special, and you two deserve all the love in the world."

"Thank you. And you do too."

"Good thing we can give each other all the love and _specialness_, huh?"

"Yeah." Logan laughed. He then leaned forward and pecked Kendall's lips before he placed his head back on Kendall's chest.

After a few moments of silence Kendall sighed before saying, "I hope no one woke up."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure no one woke up."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, 100 percent sure."

"Okay, I trust you."

"Good." Logan whispered.

Neither of them talked for a while, but then Logan lifted his head off Kendall's chest and said, "I love you."

Kendall smiled. "I love you too."

Logan leaned down and placed his lips on Kendall's once again. They shared a sweet, love-filled, passionate kiss, throwing all their feeling the had for each other in there, just to show them all the words they said earlier were the truth.

After a minute of so they pulled back and looked each other in the eyes, both smiling contently.

"Let's go to sleep." Logan whispered.

Logan leaned forward, after Kendall had nodded, and pecked his lips lovingly. Logan then reached behind the end of the bed and grabbed the blanket, before he laid down on his side next to Kendall, covering them both with the blanket. He placed his head back on Kendall's chest, both of his hands locked in between his head and Kendall's chest, while Kendall's fingers found their way back into Logan's hair, and the other hand wrapped around Logan's waist.

Logan closed his eyes and then said, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Logie-Bear."

"Sweet dreams."

"You too."

"See you tomorrow." Logan whispered.

Kendall chuckled softly. "Stop talking."

"Okay." Logan said sleepily, and then kept his mouth shut.

Kendall smiled to himself and them closed his eyes.

Within minutes both boys were asleep.

**...**

**So, that was it.  
>I'm so so so so so so so so SO sorry for taking so long to update. I hope it's worth the wait though, if not: I'm sorry. I started a Kogan ABC, that's the major reason why I took so long to update this, I only wrote for the Kogan ABC. So much, that it's done up until the S, so yeah. I'm gonna start posting it tomorrow or the day after tomorrow, and I'll update every other day.<strong>

**Eeeeh, what else. Ohyeah. I think I'm gonna put this story on a hold, because I have to force myself to write it. It became more of a thing I HAVE to do now, instead of something I do because I love doing it. But maybe that will change after I post this, I don't know. Maybe finding a co-writer would work, but I don't know if I want to, since I just want to finish it myself, but I also know that if I continue doing it alone I won't update for another while. So yeah, maybe if you want to co-write with me, let me know. I'm not sure if I want to though, but it would be nice knowing if I know there would be someone to help me, IF I decide that I want that.**

**Also, I always thank people personally for their review in a personal message, but I have a few anon reviewers, who I can't thank personally, so here's a message for you,** _rawbbles, Kogan loverr, yaoilover6969, Mya Adams, Rebecca, and Kogancarganshipper:_** Thank you so much for your reviews, it means a lot! :D**

**And the last thing I want to say... I'M GONNA MEET ANNA! Anna's a very good friend of mine, who I've known for a little over a year now. I met her on twitter, because we're both John and Edward (Jedward) fans. She's the most amazing person in the whole wide world, that's why I decided to name Logan's daughter after her. Haha. This is complete irrilevant to the story, but oh my gosh. I'M GONNA MEET HER! AAAAAAH! I love her so much.**

**So... that was a huge author's note, but I just felt like that all needed to be said.**

**I love you guys so much, thank you for reading. And please review and let me know what you think! :D**


End file.
